Gente de Negocios
by Pily14ccs
Summary: Si la última persona que estuvieses dispuesta a ver se apareciera por tu oficina... ¿Qué harías? Esto es lo que Sakura hizo cuando volvió a ver a su viejo amor, Shaoran Li. En edición
1. Introducción

Una mujer castaña bajó del taxi, apurada, enfrente de un edificio gigante. Mientras subía en el ascensor, dejó la maleta en el suelo de éste y comenzó a atarse el cabello en un gran rodete. Miró su reloj de plata. Estaba dos minutos tarde. Típico de ella.

Lucía un traje entallado, que consistía en una camisa blanca y un saco con un pantalón color beige. Sus ojos estaban apenas delineados y sus labios tenían una tenue sombra de brillo.

"- Buenos días." – dijo al entrar en la sala de juntas. Miró a todos a su alrededor y prosiguió. "- Sé que todos están aquí para que podamos terminar el negocio entre las empresas Kinomoto y Wimberdon. Empecemos."

Un joven se paró de su asiento y se dirigió la recién llegada.

"- Señorita Kinomoto, sólo precisamos su firma en el contrato. No va a tomar demasiado."

"- Disculpa, ¿tú eres...?" – dijo ella, con una expresión muy dura en su rostro.

"- Markus Wimberdon. Vengo en lugar de mi padre."

"- En ese caso, señor Wimberdon, hablemos de negocios." – dijo la castaña, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa y abriendo una carpeta que alguien había dispuesto para ella. "- Este contrato luce extenso. Supongo que tendremos para un rato hasta que mis colaboradores y yo terminemos de leerlo."

"- Por favor, señorita Kinomoto. Ud. conoce perfectamente el contenido del contrato, ¿por qué habría de leerlo?"

"- Lo que imaginé." - dijo ella, parándose. "- Usted no es un hombre de negocios. De serlo, sabría perfectamente los motivos por los cuales se lee un contrato. A Usted sólo lo mandaron como una figura, pero no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que se trata este negocio. Me temo que deberá esperar un momento tal vez algo extenso hasta que termine de leer el contrato. Y le aviso desde ahora que si llego a encontrarme con alguna sorpresa, se encargará Usted mismo de volver a redactarlo sin errores."

Ninguno de sus colaboradores se sorprendió de sus palabras. Sabían muy bien que ella aberraba las sorpresas, y también a los hombres jóvenes e inexpertos con los que algunas veces debía hablar de negocios.

"- Lars, ¿puedo pedirte un café? Me temo que no descansé muy bien."- susurró la castaña a uno de sus colaboradores.

"- ¿Por qué, Sakura?"- preguntó una de sus mejores colaboradoras y amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji. Tenía dos hermosas amatistas por ojos y su cabello azul llegaba a su cintura.

"- Porque me quedé leyendo este contrato hasta tarde." – susurró la castaña de modo que solo ellas dos pudieron escuchar el comentario. Tomoyo junto fuerzas y suspendió la carcajada que estaba a punto de surgir. Sakura siguió leyendo hasta que lo terminó (nuevamente) y dijo:

"- Muy bien. Lamento haberles hecho perder tanto de su tan preciado tiempo, pero ahora que terminé, puedo transmitirles una decisión. Señor Wimberdon, quisiera decirle que a menos que su padre se presente aquí en el próximo mes, no firmaré absolutamente nada. No tengo nada que objetar al contrato, pero me gustaría explicarle un término a su padre que quisiera agregar al acuerdo."

"- Discútalo conmigo, entonces." – le dijo el joven ahí presente. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello negro, y lucía un traje muy caro.

"- Lo siento, pero me gustaría discutirlo con alguien que sepa de negocios, con permiso." – dijo Sakura, y se dispuso a salir.

"- ¡Usted no tiene derecho!" – gritó el chico en medio de la sala. Ella, aún dándole la espalda, se detuvo. "- Ahora que tengo su atención, déjeme decirle que en cuanto mi padre se entere de esto no habrá ningún contrato que firmar, Kinomoto. ¡Se terminarán todas las transacciones!"

Sakura mantuvo la compostura divinamente. Se giró despacio y miró al hombre, que estaba enrojecido de la furia. Una mínima sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro, y en un tono de voz normal, dijo:

"- Es posible que no tenga derecho a decirle todo lo que le dije, pero creo que este es un detalle que desconoce. A mí y a mi empresa no nos favorece el contrato más de lo que nos favorecería firmarlo con otra empresa, y de hecho, es la suya la que necesita vendernos esto para no caer en la bancarrota. Ahora, si Usted gusta decirle a su padre que se terminen las transacciones, hágalo, a mi no me beneficia ni me perjudica. Lo único que pierdo es mi tiempo, hablando y arreglando. Con su permiso, señor Wimberdon."

Nuevamente, ninguno de sus colaboradores estaba asombrado. Todos ellos sabían que Sakura Kinomoto era una fuerte, fría y calculadora mujer de negocios, aunque claro, Tomoyo podía jurar que no todo había sido siempre así.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto, en otra empresa, un castaño descansaba la cabeza en el sillón de su oficina. Tenía una pequeña copa en la mano y lucía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas. Todo el asunto de la división de bienes de su prima le estaba complicando la existencia. Ya no sabía como hacer para salvar la mayor parte del capital. Aunque el matrimonio había sido muy corto (dos años), tenían un hijo en común y habían accedido a muchos lujos que Mei Ling había pagado de su herencia y de la que Soujiro solo se había aprovechado. La familia estaba dándole la espalda, excepto por su madre y él, quienes habían desafiado a todo el Clan solo por el bienestar de Mei y su pequeño sobrino.

A él le dolía mucho más por su pequeño sobrino, quien ahora debería enfrentar la separación de sus padres. Sabía que Mei podía ser irascible y que ese tal Soujiro no iba a aceptar haber robado dinero de la cuenta de Mei, falsificando su firma, y no todas las pruebas iban en su contra. En fin, Soujiro no tendría problemas para convencer al jurado de que él es un hombre legítimo, pero que, por razones personales, prefiere que Mei se haga cargo del bebé.

Al menos, por unos segundos, podía gozar de un poco de tranquilidad. El vodka se paseaba por sus venas tratando de darle un poco de confort. Suspiró levemente.

"- Señor Li, el señor Samatame quiere verle." – dijo una tímida voz que entraba por la puerta.

"- Está bien, Megumi, deje que Soujiro pase."

"- Enseguida, señor."

El joven se levantó pesadamente, se sentó en su butaca y trató de preparar su mente para hacer el gran esfuerzo que significaba hablarle a ese idiota sin golpearlo.

"- Shaoran, gusto en verte."

"- No puedo decir lo mismo, Samatame. Nunca confié en ti, sinceramente. Ahora estás empecinado en sacarle todo a Mei." – el chico que respondía al nombre de Shaoran lo miraba furiosa y pesadamente, tratando de demostrarle lo difícil que era para él escuchar cada una de sus hipócritas palabras.

"- Shaoran, ella lo quiso así. Fue su decisión."

"- Deja de llamarme por mi nombre, Samatame, eso es para la familia y tu no formas parte de ella. Es cierto, fue su decisión casarse contigo, pero no derrochar el dinero como lo hizo ni tampoco para quedar embarazada. ¿La vas a abandonar sin antes conocer a tu hijo, al menos?"

"- Yo no voy a hacerme cargo de su irresponsabilidad, lo que ella haga o deje de hacer ya no me incumbe. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que me fue fiel y que ese bebé es mío y no de otro?"

"- ¡Por Dios, te casaste con la chica! ¡Solo por dinero, por su posición y su belleza! ¡Ella jamás te sería infiel, infeliz!"

"- Siempre fui sincero contigo, Shaoran, y eso es algo que no imité nunca de ti. Yo le advertí a tu querida primita que yo no era un hombre fácil, que no me gustaba dejarme dominar. Ella aceptó el reto, es su problema."

"- Por favor, Samatame, me enfermas. Ella te fue fiel casi desde antes de salir contigo. Yo solo quiero verla feliz, no me interesa nada más. ¿Tú que crees? ¿Qué estoy sentado frente a ti solo por diversión?"

"- Li, vamos. Eres humano y sabes que aburrido es hombre de una sola mujer. Tal vez tengas razón, no la amé como correspondía, pero, ¿a quién le importa? A mi no. Ahora quiero hacer mi división de bienes con mi mujer. Shaoran, no te metas más en mi vida, te lo advierto."

"- Para tu pesar, y el mío, estoy muy metido en tu vida ahora."

"- Mira, me voy. Tengo la noche ocupada, y pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo. La próxima, quiero que Mei esté aquí, ¿si? ¿No tiene Mei Ling el contrato pre-nupcial de su lado?"

"- No, no cuando le robas toda su cuenta."

"- Si ella la quiso compartir conmigo, no es mi problema. Quería satisfacer un par de lujos que creo me tenía merecidos."

"- Vete, Soujiro. No quiero verte más aquí, me queda mucho trabajo por hoy."

"- Está bien. Nos veremos en la corte mañana, supongo."

"- Supongo."

Samatame se retiró por donde había entrado, y Shaoran volvió a lo que hacía cuando el desagradable ex de su prima hizo su aparición: Tirarse en el sillón con un buen vodka. Respiró profundo y se masajeó las sienes.

"- Señor, la reunión con INTA empieza en 15 minutos." – anunció la voz de Megumi.

"- Si, gracias, enseguida voy."

El día para él recién empezaba.

Y, en otro lugar, muy alejado, también empezaba para una mujer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y así son sus vidas. Lidiar con gente que detestan, con gente que no sabe en qué se mete, con gente que empieza a hacer de su vida un caos.

_Ellos dos no se conocen. Tienen vidas distintas, en lugares distintos. Son así por distintos motivos, por las distintas decisiones que fueron tomando, por los distintos caminos que la vida los llevó._

_Pero, algunas veces, la vida cruza caminos que nadie jamás adivinaría que se iban a cruzar._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**HOLITAS! Jajajajaja, por fin puedo poner esto!**

**Es un nuevo fic... nada más quería ver si les gustaba, no creo que le agregue más nada hasta que no termine con todo lo que tengo parado (no sería justo), pero mientras esperan (alta 'amansadora' la mía...), bueno, les doy una nueva propuesta.**

**Hay algo más en puerta. Dejen reviews! Muchos reviews! Todos ustedes! Rápido, vamos!**

**Bechitos a todos!**

**Pily**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Bueno, bueno, bueno! A ver, nomás, que les parece esto!**

**Gracias, Dreams Kokoro, a Yashi-Chan, a Hik-chan, a Watery, a Danille y a Lady Esmeralda….. ¡Gracias en serio!**

**Esto va dedicado a todas Uds.**

**Pily-chan**

"- Vamos Sakura, mañana será sábado, y realmente quiero conocer a alguien nuevo."

"- ¿Para que, T-chan? Estoy cansada..."

"- ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Ya dijiste que no a muchas salidas! Por Dios, ¡disfruta que aún eres joven! Con todo ese trabajo, serás vieja a los 30."

"- Por favor, Tomoyo, mañana por la noche estaré muy ocupada..."

"- No es verdad. Vamos, es una fiesta de disfraces. No va a pasar nada, nadie verá tu rostro si no quieres."

"- ¿Ah, sí? Y dime, ¿de qué me vestiré?"

"- Princesa, por supuesto."

"- ¿PRETENDES QUE ME PONGA UN VESTIDO DE PRINCESA?" – gritó la castaña, alarmada. Podía ponerse polleras (mientras no fueran muy cortas), pero ¿vestidos? No los odiaba, pero tampoco les tenía mucho aprecio...

"- No, no lo pretendo, es lo que harás. No me cabe duda que te verás genial, y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez encuentres a tu príncipe."

"- ¿Qué príncipe? Por favor, T-chan, estamos grandecitas para creer esa cosas."

"- Yo no estoy grandecita para creer en los cuentos de hadas y las maravillosas historias de amor. Creo que, de otro modo, claro, si sucedieron."

"- Bueno, yo sí soy grande para creer en eso. Esta bien, iré, pero no me molestarás más por al menos un mes. Mira que voy a tener mucho trabajo. La empresa Li quiere comenzar un negocio grande, y parece que el dueño estará presente, no va a dejar esto a simples subordinados."

"- Lo cierto es que él es el magnate del momento en China. Va a ser todo un desafío, Sak-chan."

"- Por favor... Sabes que me gustan los desafíos."

Sakura sonrió juguetona, como hacía mucho no sonreía.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- ¡PRIMO! ¡GRACIAS! ¡TE ADORO!"

"- ¿Qué pasa, Mei?"

"- ¡Me defendiste de ese idiota! ¡Te quiero tanto!"

"- Está bien, Mei..."

"- Quiero recompensarte..." – dijo la chica, mirándolo fijamente.

"- No es necesario, Mei." – el joven se lo vio venir, y no se equivocaba: ella quería llevarlo a algún lado.

"- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Vamos a salir! Habrá una fiesta de disfraces a la que irás conmigo."

"- ¿Y el bebé?"

"- Exactamente por eso. Es por si me descompongo, te necesito ahí."

"- Mei... No tengo tiempo para esto. Voy a empezar a trabajar con las empresas Kinomoto y debo dejar todo preparado."

"- ¿No hay una mujer a la cabeza de esa compañía?"

"- No me interesa eso, Mei. Quiero hacer el maldito negocio y largarme de Japón."

Ambos estaban en una oficina pequeña, la cual no era donde Shaoran había defendido el honor de su prima (algo precariamente.) Ahora se encontraban en Japón, donde iban a iniciar un negocio con una acaudalada familia, los Kinomoto. Al mando de la compañía estaba una mujer que ninguno de los dos conocía. No sabía su nombre pero, según se rumoraba, era una mujer con la que hacer negocios era difícil pero satisfactorio, no concretaba con empresas que no fueran serias y cumplía sus promesas al pie de la letra.

Sin mencionar que se encargaba de todos y cada uno de sus negocios. Por lo que habían escuchado, ella había nacido para los negocios y los negocios para ella.

Casi como Shaoran, diría cualquiera...

Él era un hombre serio, responsable, directo, recto, y un matemático asombroso. En su vida le habían robado un vuelto, así como él jamás se había quedado con el dinero de otra persona. Era, para los números, todo un genio.

Pero sus gustos poco tenían que ver con el trabajo en la empresa. No porque no le gustaran las matemáticas, si no porque no porque no le agradaba mucho la idea de levantarse cada mañana solo y saber que muchísimas vidas dependen de que sigas brindándoles trabajo. Pero ahora, solo quería volver a China y continuar con su vida normal, y no recordarla a ella...

_Ella..._ su amor. La había conocido en ese mismo pueblito de Tokyo, en la playa, una tarde. Ella estaba justo delante suyo en la fila de helados y el vendedor había querido sacarle el vuelto. Ella lo había notado y había vuelto, le había reclamado al hombre y, al ver que éste no hacía nada, se había vuelto hacia él y le había hablado...

**- - flash back - -**

"- ¡Pero me está estafando! Se suponía que me diera 5 yenes más de vuelto..."

"- No, señorita, créame..."

"- ¡Ya deje de tomarme el pelo!" – gritaba la muchacha castaña al hombre, que solo la miraba con cara de 'yo no fui', que, por supuesto, ella hacía caso omiso. De repente, la chica se había vuelto hacia él y le había dicho: "- Por favor, Shaoran, ¿te parece? ¿No le vas a decir nada, amor?"

El chico estaba azorado, pero, siguiéndole el juego, respondió.

"- Ella le dio 10 yenes, no 5. Ud. le devolvió dos. Hágame el favor de devolverle lo que le falta antes de que me enoje."

"- ¡Ah, sí! Tiene razón, mil disculpas, señorita..." – el hombre fingió recordar y le dio el vuelto a la chica. Ella seguía dada vuelta, mirándolo, por lo que fue Shaoran quien agarró el vuelto y le dijo:

"- Tu vuelto, _mi amor_."

"- ¡Gracias por defenderme, Shao!" – le había dicho ella, y le había plantado un pequeño beso en los labios, lo cual había dejado al castaño azorado y maravillado.

"- De nada, linda. ¿Vamos?"

"- Vamos..."

Y con esas palabras salieron caminando juntos...

**- - fin flash back - -**

"- Xiao... XIAO... ¡XIAO!" – gritaba Mei Ling, en un tono que despertaría hasta un muerto, pero Shaoran no parecía escucharla, de modo que ella aprovechó que estaba distraído y le dijo: "- Como quieras... si no quieres hacerlo..." - soltó un pequeño sollozo, (fingido).

"- ¿Hoe? Bueno, está bien."

Mei sonrió. Ese 'Hoe' lo había comenzado a usar ese verano en el que tanto desparecía. Pensándolo, jamás le había dicho que estaba haciendo en sus constantes desapariciones, y eso la tenía intrigada.

"- De acuerdo, vamos a elegir tu traje... Pensemos... ¡Ya sé! ¡Irás de príncipe!"

"- ¿CÓMO?"

"- Al baile de disfraces... Acabas de aceptar, y no me digas que no porque me darás un disgusto y no creo que quieras que nada le pase al bebé..."

"- ¡No, no, no! De acuerdo, está bien... creo que voy a sobrevivir a UN baile de disfraces... U-N-O, ¿te quedó claro?"

"- Seguro." – sonrió su prima, pícaramente. "- Ahora, mañana inicias el negocio con Kinomoto. ¿Nervioso? Sabes que esto es grande."

"- ¿Alguna vez estuve nervioso?" – respondió él, orgulloso.

"- Sí, la primera vez, mejor ni telo recuerdo."

"- Hay una primera vez para todo." – susurró él, justificándose. "- En fin, ¿cuándo es la fiestucha?"

"- Esta noche... No te preocupes, ¡ya tengo tu disfraz!"

A Shaoran se le deslizó una gota. Su prima, definitivamente, no perdía el tiempo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Su verde mirada recorría todo el lugar un tanto insegura. Su amiga le aseguraba que todo estaba bien, pero a ella le costaba creerle. ¿Cómo se había dejado engañar? No iba a fiestas desde aquel verano... Pero no iba a recordar, no esa noche. No valía la pena, realmente. Siguió observando, estudiando el lugar, tal vez podría servir de algo para la empresa, saber que hacen los jóvenes aunque, sinceramente, no sabía bien cómo hacerlo.

Entonces lo vio. Estaba vestido de verde, parecía un príncipe. Estaba parado al lado de una mujer que lucía un atuendo extraño, un traje como de Gatúbela. Vio como él bufaba ante un comentario de la mujer, quien hacía un ademán desdeñoso. "Está acompañado" pensó ella. Pero, de repente, un joven la sacó a bailar, y ninguno de los dos se rehusó. Por el contrario, ambos parecían muy alegres...

"- ¡SAK-CHAN, YO YA ENCONTRÉ CON QUIEN BAILAR!" – le gritó Tomoyo, abrazando a un joven alto y castaño. Ella lo miró con cierto desagrado, pero ya qué, era decisión de Tomoyo, de modo que se fue al bar.

"- Deme un tequila." – le dijo ella, calmada.

Y una puede estar muy calmada, con UN tequila. ¿Pero que pasa si le sigue otro? ¿Y otro? ¿Y en una mujer al que el alcohol le hace verdaderos daños de muchas índoles?

Unos cuantos chicos la querían sacar a bailar, aprovechando que, tristemente, estaba bastante ebria. Pero ella aún conservaba algo de cordura (o realmente ya estaba muy ausente), y negaba a todas las invitaciones, alegando que su príncipe no podía tardar en llegar.

"- Deme un vodka, por favor." – un joven se sentó al lado de Sakura. No supo bien por qué, pero había algo en ella que lo atraía y le rogaba que se sentara allí.

"- ¿Para ahogar las penas?" – preguntó el barman, buscando la botella.

"- Si. Bien cargado." – respondió el ambarino.

"- Hola." – dijo una voz suave, a su lado. Pertenecía a la joven, pero no lucía como antes. Ahora su mirada (que antes había visto un poco calculadora) le recordaba a otra, risueña como ninguna. Sus mejillas estaban fuertemente coloradas y sonreía de un modo algo tonto, pero que no le quedaba tan mal.

"- Hola." – respondió él, simulando no tener mucho interés. La miró nuevamente y vio que sus ojos perdían algo del brillo cuando lo miraban. "- ¿Estás bien?"

"- Realmente, sí... El tequila hace maravillas..." – respondió la chica. **(N.A: NO aprendan de ella, el alcohol es MALO, muy M-A-L-O! No importa lo que pase, si tomando tequila pasa algo con Shaoran, no lo tienen que... ehm... alguien me da tequila? Jajajaja les digo en serio! xD)**

"- ¿Cuánto tomaste?"

"- Mucho." – respondió el barman por la chica, que no parecía ser capaz de articular palabra. "- Un tequila tras otro. Ha estado diciendo incoherencias desde que lo olió."

"- Creo que realmente te cae mal, chica. ¿Vienes con alguien? ¿Tu novio, o algo así...?" – aunque le daba un poco de calor preguntar eso, tuvo que hacerlo... claro que de paso se enteraría del estado civil de ella, pero... era importante...

"- Vine con una amiga, pero no quiero molestarla..." – dijo la chica, haciendo el ademán de levantarse, sin éxito, por lo que Shaoran la ayudó a sentarse nuevamente. "- Ahora, dime, ¿crees que si tuviera novio, estaría aquí, tomando tequila, emborrachándome, en vez de bailar con él? ¿O si tuviera un amigo? En ese caso, estaríamos tomando los dos..."

"- Por favor, señorita... Avísele a su amiga que se va, yo la llevo a su casa." – le dijo Shaoran, caballeroso como él solo.

"- ¡Patrañas! ¡Hacía muchísimo que no me divertía así! ¿Te haces una idea de todo el trabajo que tengo? ¡Encima mi hermano jamás podría ayudarme ni por error, pero se queda con la mitad del dinero! No es que me falte, pero, de todos modos, no es justo..." – Sakura comenzó a contarle de lo malo que era su hermano Touya, y él la escuchaba. Cada tanto le preguntaba si veía a su amiga. Ella respondía que no y le sonreía, de un modo que, ebria o no, la hacía lucir ¡divina!

"- Oye..." – le dijo Shaoran, algo cansado ya, viendo como ella se desvanecía del sueño. No era que no disfrutara su compañía, inclusive le recordaba a alguien, una vaga sensación a... Era que la chica ya estaba también muy mal, y no estaba seguro de que debía hacer. "- ¿Tienes celular?" – le dijo.

"- Sí, está en mi cartera. Sabes, te lo digo porque confío en ti. No soy una chica muy confiada de la gente, ¿sabes? Mi amiga se llama Tomoyo, tu sabes, busca en la memoria."- le decía la chica, mientras él enviaba el dichoso mensaje en el que ponía su nombre y su dirección, le decía que estaba con ella y que si no era mucha molestia la llevaría a casa.

Al rato recibió la respuesta: "Está bien, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho de nuevo, ya es la tercera vez. Procura llamarme luego. Las llaves están en la cartera, en un bolsillo. Muchas gracias joven Shaoran. :)"

"- Bueno, niña, se viene conmigo." – le dijo él, tratando de hacerla reír. Extrañamente, le sonó a una frase familiar, algo que él ya había dicho antes. Ella sonrió y le dijo:

"- Me suena de algún lado..." – de repente, se desvaneció. Shaoran la sujetó, la cargó en su espalda y se la llevó hasta su auto. Le mandó un mensaje a Mei Ling en que le contaba lo sucedido. Ella respondió: "No hay problema, primo. Yo te cubro."

Mientras iban en el auto, miró su mano, en la cual un brillante le llamó mucho la atención. Lo recordaba de algún lado, pero no sabía bien de donde.

Cuando llegó, el portero casi no lo deja entrar, pero al ver el estado de Sakura, lo dejó pasar con un solo comentario.

"- ¿Sabe qué? Realmente debía sentirse muy estresada. La última vez que tomó al punto de emborracharse, fue cuando sus padres murieron." - Shaoran se quedó pasmado. La observó con cariño, como si se tratase de algo muy preciado y frágil. El portero siguió: "- Hubo un tiempo que no la vi más acá, ¿sabe? Una amiga de ella, Tomoyo Daidouji, la tuvo que mandar a rehabilitación. Casi le da un coma alcohólico, con decirle que prometió no volver a tomar una gota..."

"- Le agradezco, pero está un poco pesada, y la voy llevando."

El joven la subió al ascensor y vio como lentamente despertaba.

"- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?"

"- Bueno, te lo resumo. Tomaste mucho, mucho tequila, y te desmayaste. Te traje hasta tu casa."

"- Así que eres mi salvador. Bueno, muchas gracias, pero no creo en los cuentos de hadas."

"- ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"- Estamos ambos vestidos de príncipes, por si no lo notaste."

"- ¿Ya tienes resaca o todavía no notas cuanto alcohol hay en tus venas?"

"- Me siento perfecta, pero cansada, si es a lo que te refieres."

"- Despreocúpate, ahora vas a poder descansar en tu cama caliente."

"- Bueno... ¿Vienes conmigo, no?"

Shaoran se puso ROJO.

"- ¿Qué dices?"

"- Vamos, no te estoy proponiendo nada indecente." – sonrió ella, pícara. Pero su rostro se transformó enseguida en una expresión de dolor. "- Solo no quiero pasar de nuevo la noche sola."

"- Está bien, me quedaré en el sofá, ¿quieres?"

"- Como gustes." – dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica, recordando tiempo atrás, a un joven que la acompañó cuando ella no quería quedarse sola.

**- - flash back - -**

Llegaban a casa después de ver una película de terror. Su amiga, su hermano y sus padres ya estaban durmiendo, pero ella apenas si podía dejar de temblar unos segundos. Él la sostenía con firmeza y cariño.

"- Quédate..." – le susurró ella. "- ¡No quiero estar sola! ¡Me da mucho miedo!"

"- Pero si no estás sola, mi amor. Tienes aquí a toda tu familia, y a Tomoyo..."

"- Por favor, nunca te pido nada."

"- Está bien, me quedaré en el sofá, ¿quieres?"

"- Como gustes."

**- - fin flash back - -**

"- Bueno... ya estás aquí."

"- Si... ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo hasta que me duerma?"

"- Claro. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites."

"- Gracias."

Él la alzó y la acostó. Ella se mareó, se sostuvo del brazo de Shaoran y él la sujetó por la espalda y la acercó más a sí. Sus rostros quedaron el uno frente al otro, separados por una mínima distancia.

"- Creo que deberías dormirte."

"- Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Estás en tu casa, sírvete cuanto gustes."

"- Gracias a ti. No solo me salvaste de una fiesta en la que ya no quería estar mucho más, si no que me contaste algunas cosas de ti que me hicieron repensar algunos términos de mi vida."

"- Espero que nunca te vuelvas alcohólico, como yo. Es algo muy duro. ¿Sabes? Dentro de unos meses celebraría año y medio de sobriedad."

"- Lamento que se haya arruinado tu marca."

"- No lo hagas. Es una oportunidad para empezar de cero."

"- Ya duérmete. Lo necesitas más que yo."

"- De nuevo, gracias."

"- De nada." – le dijo, y la besó en la frente. Ese gesto se le hizo tan familiar a Sakura... Rápidamente tomó los labios de la chica en un beso corto. Se separó rápidamente, sorprendido de su actitud, pero no arrepentido. "- Duerme, princesa." – le dijo.

Salió de la habitación. La chica, cansada, pareció ni notar su salida y, apoyándose en la cama con sumo cuidado, se durmió.

Mientras tanto, el chico, en la otra habitación, se recostaba en el sofá con cuidado. Ya había sido presa de muchos _deja vú_. **(N.A: creo q se escribía sí xD)** Estaba cansado y quería dormir, pero la muchacha no abandonaba sus pensamientos ni un instante.

Justo antes de poder dormirse, recordó las reuniones venideras con Kinomoto, y también recordó que no sabía el nombre de la chica a la que le estaba invadiendo su casa.

Pero el sueño era más fuerte que él, y cayó rendido poco antes de poder tomar una resolución.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Se despertó él primero, y recapacitó la situación. Se había quedado a dormir en la casa de una completa extraña que le había pedido por favor que no la dejara sola, y en una hora tenía una reunión con la empresa con la que comenzaría a comerciar. Se levantó a velocidad luz, acomodó el sofá y recordó a la mujer. No sabía si aún ebria era algo consciente o si recordaría todo lo que había pasado, así que por las dudas decidió dejarle una carta:

"Hola chica (recuerda que no sé tu nombre):

No tengo ni la más remota idea de si me recuerdas, pero ya me tengo que ir, no tengo mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. En fin, un honor pasar la estadía contigo, te agradezco mucho que me hayas permitido tu casa y espero que tu resaca no sea muy grande.

De vuelta, gracias.

Chico sin nombre. (De todos modos, si nos tenemos que volver a ver, lo haremos)"

Y se fue.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando se levantó ella, media hora después, lo primero que hizo fue vomitar. Después tomó una pastilla para detener los vómitos **(N.A: en Argentina hay una que se llama Reliveran, la pones debajo de la lengua y esperas a que se disuelva, no recomendado para las que no soporten sabores horribles, muy recomendado para las que odien gotas e inyecciones)** y fue directo a la ducha, planeando quedarse media hora ahí debajo hasta que los dichosos efectos del alcohol se pasaran, cuando pasó por delante de su calendario, el cual, con rojo, marcaba la fecha de ese día. ¡LA REUNION CON LOS CHINOS! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Debía prepararse! Se bañó en un santiamén, tomó dos aspirinas para controlar el dolor en su cabeza y salió disparada hacia la empresa (corriendo, por supuesto, ya que vivía muy cerca de allí)

"- Buenos días, señorita Kinomoto." – le dijo un joven al pasar.

"- Toshiro, que tal..." – dijo ella, en un grito apresurado. Otra vez llegaba tarde, y esta reunión era muchísimo más importante que la reunión con Wimberdon. Wimberdon era un negocio fácil, rápido, que si seguía así solo la harían acumular millas de viajero frecuente a Inglaterra, pero no estaba disponible para pensar en eso.

Ni bien llegó, unos cuantos jóvenes, (colaboradores de ella) se le acercaron con velocidad y unas cuantas carpetas en la mano. Puso su firma en algunos cheques, aceptó un par de juntas y firmó un recibo por quien sabe qué cosa que había llegado esa mañana a la empresa.

En el pasillo a la sala de juntas, su prima llegó, disipó a todos esos chicos (y chicas, claro) y le dijo:

"- No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, aún no ha llegado."

Recién en ese momento, Sakura detuvo un poco su marcha (sin parar totalmente) y permitió que un poco de aire ingresara en sus pulmones.

"- Te lo agradezco mucho, Tomoyo." – le dijo, ni bien recobró un poco el aliento.

"- Por nada." – le dijo.

"- Por lo que no te agradezco del todo es por lo de anoche. ¡Me dejaste a solas con un desconocido! ¡Y estaba ebria!" – le reprochó la oji-verde. Su prima le sonrió.

"- Nuevamente, por nada." – contestó simplemente, mientras que un joven se acercaba y le decía algo al oído a Tomoyo. "- Bueno, ahora es oficial, llegaron. ¿Nerviosa?"

"- Para nada, sé bien que hacer. No es mi primer negocio con una gran empresa."

"- Pero es la primera con la que negocias así, y con la magnitud que tienen las empresas Li... Yo estaría muy nerviosa en tu lugar."

"- ¡Por favor! Sé que no lo harías. Eres una mujer que sabe defenderse, y sabes de negocios."

"- Pero Sakura, no es mi vocación. Lo mío, es, definitivamente, el diseño."

"- Entonces deberías hacer la carrera. ¡Defínete!"

"- No hasta que no dejes esto, Sakura. Sé que no te gusta y no te voy a dejar sola."

"- Está bien, no necesito que me esperes. Ya, apresurémonos. Los Li nos deben estar esperando."

"- ¿Tú crees?" – Tomoyo sonrió divertida. "- ¿Segura que está todo bien?"

"- ¡T-chan! Segura es poco."

Y se dispusieron a entrar.

Si bien Sakura había asegurado no tener nervios por el negocio, en parte había mentido. Si bien ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes, el apellido Li le infundía muchísimo respeto. Inclusive había pensado en rechazar el negocio, pero hacerlo por nervios a la persona que tendría delante era algo poco inteligente.

Casi como enamorarse.

Estaba a punto de atravesar esa puerta, cuando de repente recordó un consejo de su condenado hermano, Touya. El muy idiota le había dicho que se destensaría si se imaginaba a su interlocutor desnudo, pero eso la había puesto peor la última vez que lo hizo, de modo que optaba por no mirarlo hasta que escuchaba su voz y por eso solía entrar con la vista baja (en general, miraba una carpeta o cosa parecida. Si la hallaban algo débil, se la comerían cruda).

Cuando entró a ver a Wimberdon, esperaba encontrarse con una cara conocida, pero al ver a su hijo, inclusive lo pasó mejor que cuando habló con su padre.

Maldecía a su hermano, a su condenado, maldecido por todos los infiernos, hermano, que la había dejado a cargo de la empresa de sus padres luego del accidente.

Pero no quiso entrar en recuerdos tan dolorosos, como el día en el que se había quedado sin una verdadera familia (obviando a su prima y a su tía Sonomi, a ellas no podría reprocharles nada).

Pasó dentro de la habitación, observando una carpeta, y se sorprendió al sentir una voz femenina que decía:

"- ¡Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Mei Ling Li!" – Sakura se quedó helada.

"- No quiero ofenderla, señorita, pero, ¿no se supone que el dueño es un hombre?" – dijo levantando la mirada rápidamente, sorprendida.

"- No es molestia, y tiene razón, yo no soy la persona con la que va a negociar." – le dijo. Sus ojos brillaban y su voz era cálida y divertida. Cuando miró su cara se sorprendió de ver algunas ojeras de cansancio. Miró su vientre y lo observó algo redondo y un poco gordito. Se quedó observando, recordando. "- Si, estoy embarazada, señorita... ¿Kinomoto, me equivoco?" – le dijo la chica, animada. "- Bueno, espero tengamos tiempo para hablar. Ahora creo que no estamos para eso. Le presento a mi primo, Xiao Lang Li. Es con él con quien trabajará hoy."

Sakura se sorprendió de nuevo. Su dolor de cabeza no había pasado y las nauseas regresaban. ¿Sería la resaca o los nervios? No estaba segura de cuando la habitación había comenzado a moverse lentamente, o cuando todo había perdido tanta nitidez, pero no era momento de descompensarse.

"- Lo siento mucho. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, señor Li." – dijo ella. Y allí se llevó otra sorpresa más. Creyó que era ese joven de lentes que estaba al lado de ella, que le sonreía afablemente y al que no podría verle los ojos, ya que los tenía cerrados. Usaba unos lentes redondos que le daban una apariencia muy misteriosa. Pero se había equivocado. En realidad, se trataba de un joven que estaba detrás de ellos. Su cabello era marrón y estaba muy alborotado, y sus ojos ámbares le recordaban a alguien más, pero no podía ser. Ese alguien más, (al que, aunque se esforzó horrores, no pudo olvidar) no tenía tanto ceño fruncido. Ni esas ojeras. Ni tampoco esa cara de cansancio. O esa expresión entre enojo y tristeza. Ni tampoco era tan varonil. Pero los ojos eran los mismos, indescifrables.

"- Buenos días, Kinomoto." – ella se acercó y extendió su mano, pero él negó con la cabeza y explicó: "- Llámelo superstición si gusta, pero no le doy la mano a nadie antes de comenzar a negociar. Lo hago cuando cierro un buen trato."

"- Lo sé. Sé bastantes cosas de usted, o eso creo. Las revistas empresariales le hacen muchas famas, otras comentan sus costumbres. Lo que nunca vi fue una fotografía suya."

"- Si pretende halagarme con eso, le avisó que no está funcionando." – le dijo el chico, frío.

"- A diferencia de lo que usted piensa, señor Li, no me interesa quedar bien, o salir con usted. Lo único que intentaba era armar una conversación medianamente amigable entre nosotros. Me gusta llevarme bien con la gente, en un término medio. ¿Sabe qué? Olvídelo, simplemente. Solo empecemos a trabajar, tengo otras reuniones esta semana y ya que la primera impresión no parece haber sido la adecuada..."

"- ¿De mi parte o de la suya?" – dijo el ambarino, llamando la atención de Mei Ling y del Misterioso. ¿Era su imaginación o Xiao Lang estaba... entablando una conversación con ella? Por mínima que fuese, era más personal que de negocios. Ahora, ¿qué contestaría?

"- Creo que de ambos." – contestó ella.

Para Mei y "Misterioso", era la primera vez que una mujer se atrevía a decirle que le había dado una mala impresión. Todas trataban de desvivirse en atenciones que él rechazaba de primer plano, alegando que él estaba allí para trabajar y no por motivos personales. De todos modos, las muy pavotas **(N.A: Pavotas: tontas, sin gracia)** seguían tratando de "seducirlo", pero Xiao Lang prefería llamarlo "histeriqueo femenino". Él solo había amado a una mujer en su vida, y no parecía tener la intención de querer cambiar eso.

Pero esa mujer excedía los parámetros. Si de por sí era blanca, ahora simplemente estaba pálida, pero decidida. No parecía mujer de retractarse fácilmente.

"- Bueno..." – dijo Tomoyo, notando el ambiente _demasiado_ tenso como para poder soportarlo mucho más. "- ¿Qué tal si empezamos? Y no te preocupes, Saku-chan, cancelé todas las reuniones de ésta semana para ti. Podrás enfocarte tranquilamente."

"- Gracias, T-chan. Me facilitaste esto." – le dijo la oji-verde sin dejar de mirar con algo de furia los ojos del ambarino, que la miraban algo confundidos. "T-chan..." pensaba. "T-chan, Saku-chan... ¿cuántas posibilidades hay de que halla dos pares de amigas que se llamen de ese modo? Eran, técnicamente, nulas. La miraba atentamente. Pero no podía ser ella. Alguien como ella no estaría al mando de la empresa más importante de Japón. ¿No le había dicho que quería ser actriz? ¿No le había dicho que realmente confiaba en sí misma para la actuación? Pero esos ojos lo confundían, le traían dulces recuerdos, viejos recuerdos, que sabía que algún día debería guardar en algún rincón olvidado en su mente. Pero aún no estaba preparado.

Miró su mano. No llevaba ningún anillo como el que él le había dado a ella ese verano. ¿Lo habría tirado? ¿Lo habría dejado guardado? ¿O justo daba la casualidad de que ese día no se lo había puesto?

"- En fin..." – dijo el joven rompiendo el contacto visual. Era más de lo que podría soportar. "- Vayamos comenzando. Ya que nos toleramos tan poco, ¿qué sentido tiene prolongar más lo inevitable? Hagámoslo rápido y bien, así nos evitaremos problemas."

"- Espero que use esa logística mientras trabaja, señor Li. Será muchísimo más práctico."

Y se pusieron a trabajar. Cuando vinieron a ofrecer café, ambos pidieron un capuchino doble. Sakura moría por un poco de cafeína, como aquellos días de verano en los que se desvelaban con él y a la mañana siguiente tres o cuatro tazas de capuchino doble entraban en su organismo para soportar el ritmo de su familia y sus extensas caminatas por la playa o sus idas a recorrer toda la ciudad caminando (y para perderse, si su madre guiaba.)

Cuando ambos pidieron lo mismo, se sorprendieron. Y todos podrían jurar que una mínima sonrisa salió de los labios de Sakura cuando se percató de la situación, aunque el ceño de Xiao Lang se frunció aún más.

"- Xiao... ya es más de las 11:00 a.m. Eriol y yo nos vamos a comer, ¿te parece?" - le dijo Mei a su primo.

"- Si, Saku-chan, yo también me voy a comer." – susurró Tomoyo en el oído de su prima.

"- ¿Hoe? Sí, está bien Mei. Adiós, Eriol-kun."

Sakura y Tomoyo lo miraban azoradas. Ésta última se fue sin decir una palabra, pero una vez que estuvieron solos, Sakura se animó a preguntar.

"- ¿Desde cuándo dice eso?"

"- ¿Hoe?" – dijo el chico, reaccionando.

"- Sí, eso. ¿Desde cuándo lo dice?"

"- Desde hace mucho. No creo que sea de su incumbencia."

"- ¿De quién lo aprendió?"

"- Creo que no le importa, Kinomoto." – Xiao Lang comenzó a enfurecerse, como casi siempre que le hablaban de ella.

"- ¿Le conozco de algún lado?" – susurró ella, más para sí misma que para el joven que tenía enfrente.

"- Lo dudo, Kinomoto. Entiendo si gusta irse a comer, ¿sabe?"

"- Está bien, con unas pastillas me arreglo."

"- ¿Consume suplementos dietarios en vez de almorzar?"

"- No es de su incumbencia, Li." – dijo ella, dándole un trago de su propia medicina, pero al notar su mirada preocupada encima de ella, contestó: "- Pero ya que parece importarte, te aviso que no. No quiero almorzar porque no tengo hambre, y me basta con unas aspirinas porque siento que se me parte la cabeza de dolor."

"- Aquí tiene." – le dijo él, sacando algo del bolsillo interior del saco de su traje. Eran unas aspirinas algo fuertes, pero muy buenas. "- Ideal para las resacas."

"- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo resaca?" – se defendió ella.

"- No lo sé." – dijo él. "- Por cierto, gracias por comentármelo. No sabía que era alcohólica."

Sakura comenzó a enfadarse. ¡Solo porque una noche había sido un poco loca y había tomado de más...!

"- No, no lo soy. Ni se te ocurra jugar con eso."

"- Está bien, no quiero que te enojes." – dijo el joven, levantando sus manos para protegerse y agregando: "- ¡Pégame pero no me dejes!"

La situación mejoró considerablemente, con esa simple frase. Ambos rieron de la broma. Sakura estaba mucho mejor, ya el ambiente se tranquilizaba, el enojo se le pasaba y el dolor de cabeza disminuía. Pero él no. ¿El gran Xiao Lang Li, el magnate más reconocido en China, _bromeando_ con una de sus clientes? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

"- No te preocupes, a ambos nos conviene el negocio." – le dijo ella, al verlo un poco tenso. ¿Serían nervios? Lo dudaba. Aunque no era mucho mayor que ella (dos años, tenía 26) tenía una trayectoria mucho mayor. Por eso era reconocido como el gran magnate de China.

Pero ella era la gran magnate de Japón, y aún así estaba nerviosa.

Tal vez no tenía una gran impresión de ella.

Pero, allá él. No era su problema, mientras no quisiera anular el negocio, no era algo importante, ¿o sí? "Lo cierto es que es guapo..." pensó ella. No podía evitarlo, pero sabía que estaba mal, así que se retó. "¡Y eso a quién le importa! Solamente tienes que trabajar con él, cuanto antes termines mejor niña."

"- Kinomoto... ¡Hola!" – la chica parecía ausente, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. No lo estaba escuchando.

"- ¿Hoe?" – le dijo ella, ni bien se dio cuenta que el ambarino le estaba llamando la atención.

"- Que mejor te vayas a almorzar, ¿no me oías?"

"- Lo siento, me quedé pensando."

"- ¿En qué?" – se interesó el ambarino.

"- Un mal recuerdo." –susurró ella. Al ver que el chico no le despegaba la mirada de encima, continuó. "- Mi hermano. Mi endemoniado hermano, que ya se tiene el infierno asegurado." – dijo ella, sonriendo un poco. Apenas.

"- Sé que los hermanos pueden ser poco amigables. Yo tengo cuatro hermanas que gustan hacerme la vida imposible..."

"- ¿De enserio? ¿Hasta que punto?" – dijo ella. Una sombra de tristeza se cruzó por sus ojos, mientras recordaba momentos de cuando su hermano se comportaba como un hermano.

"- No lo sé. Les gustaba buscarme novia, ese tipo de cosas. Sé que los hermanos hacen lo contrario con sus hermanas, pero, ¿es para tanto?"

"- Algo así. Quiso espantar a muchos chicos, pero claro, no necesité de su ayuda. Eso estaba bien, ahora lo veo así. Es lo que un hermano mayor le hace a su hermanita." – dijo ella. Ahora sus ojos estaba vidriosos. "- Pero lo que él me hizo es imperdonable. ¡Baka egoísta!"

"- ¿Me lo quieres contar?" – le dijo el chico. No la quería obligar a hacer nada que ella no quisiera, pero tampoco la quería ver en ese estado.

"- ¿Puedo?"

"- Claro."

"- Bueno, cuando mis padres murieron, nos dejaron esta empresa. Era aún más próspera cuando ellos estaban aquí, pero un accidente, (al que yo no sé si llamar accidente, es una cuestión muy turbia aún), los mató hace 2 largos años ya. Yo no quería ser una empresaria, no me interesaba. Se suponía que mi hermano iba a hacerse cargo de la compañía, pero ¡baka onii-chan! Cuando murieron, él desapareció. Me dejó sola con una compañía y dos ataúdes cerrados. Es el resumen de una de las dos tragedias más terribles de mi vida." **(N.A: ¿Onii-chan era hermano, ne?)**

Xiao Lang prefirió no seguir preguntando. Por la expresión de la joven, ambos recuerdos eran muy dolorosos. Nada más se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

"- No se preocupe... Kino..." – comenzó él.

"- Sakura... y puedes tratarme de tú, si lo prefieres solo en privado."- lo corrigió ella.

"- Sakura." – repitió. "- No te preocupes, Sakura. No estás sola."

Al cabo de unos minutos, ella reaccionó apenas y se soltó. Lo miró sonrojada y dijo:

"- Muchas gracias, señor Li."

"- Xiao Lang."

"- Shaoran." – dijo ella. "- Tu nombre en Japonés." – aclaró.

"- Lo sé. Y tú eres..."

"- Ying Fa, también lo sé. En fin, me tengo que ir, ¿sabe? Vuelvo en una hora, más o menos. Seguiremos con el contrato."

"- Me parece excelente, señorita."

"- Está bien."

Y ella, así, se fue.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hola! Lamento tanta tardanza, pero este último tiempo se me sobrevino muy complicado. Perdí a la chica que yo consideraba una de mis mejores amigas, y aunque me la veía venir, me tomó un poco de sorpresa.**

**Me ocasionó muchísimo dolor. Tanto que estuve considerando una psicóloga, pero ya lo estoy empezando a asumir.**

**No quiero dar muchos detalles de lo que pasó ni de ella acá (me da un poco de cosa, en sí ya lo estoy haciendo público, mejor no pasarlo a mayores...), pero lo sufrí mucho. No era nada más una amistad, yo también era amiga de la hermana, sus papás eran como mis tíos... Pero defendieron a su hija (lo cual me parece bien). No pueden ver en que se está convirtiendo... Eso me duele más que otra cosa. A pesar de todo yo la sigo queriendo mucho. Éramos amigas íntimas desde los 7 años, pero algo pasó. No sé qué, yo estoy segura de no haber cambiado, hice todo lo posible (o lo que vi posible) por rescatar la amistad, inclusive, la última discusión que tuvimos, en la que otra amiga medió y nos hizo decirnos qué nos pasaba, y ella me dijo absolutamente todo... Entré en un ciclo semi-depresivo (según mi mamá), no podía escribir. Lo que si hice fue escribir muchas letras de canciones (que tengo guardadas por ahí), leí muchísimo y traté de salir de eso.**

**Estuve hablando con muchas personas, tanto adultos como gente de mi edad, y todos me dijeron que yo soy una persona muy valiosa, y que yo no pierdo una amistad, me saco un peso de encima.**

**No puedo decir que estoy convencida de eso, pero les agradezco a todos los que me soportaron con todo mi mal humor... ¡Gracias!**

**Besos. **

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A: SERENITY PRINCESS, A LADY ESMERALDA, A HIK-CHAN, A ALE Y A MEGUMI-CHAN POR NO FALLARME! Pily 

Cuando salía de la oficina, procuró hacerlo calmada, respirando lo más acompasadamente que pudo. Pero cuando se perdió de la vista de la mayoría de la gente, su pulso se aceleró y sintió muchas ganas de salir corriendo, cosa que no hizo.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? "Sakura... y puedes tratarme de tú, si lo prefieres solo en privado." ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir eso? Seguramente parecía una desesperada... Además, ¿a él que le importaba lo que a ella le pasara o le dejara de pasar? Posiblemente solo había sido cortés al abrazarla (cosa que, ahora que lo recordaba, la ponía muy roja), y posiblemente pensaba que era una idiota.

"- Soy una idiota..." – se susurró a sí misma.

"- No lo eres. Si no, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?" – le dijo una voz algo familiar.

"- ¿Señorita Li?" – se preguntó Sakura.

"- Si. Dime Mei Ling, el señorita me hace sentir un poco incómoda." – sonrió la china, y consultó: "- ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?"

"- Claro, ¿por qué no?"

"- ¿Me cuentas por qué te martirizabas?" – Sakura abrió grande los ojos y la miró.

"- ¿Yo?"

"- Si... Algo que decías que eres una idiota... Créeme que no. Si llegaste a tener esta empresa fue por tu intensa labor. Shaoran se niega abiertamente a negociar con personas que no luchan por sus ideales ni por progresar en el campo laboral. Si te dijo que sí al acuerdo, o si él te lo pidió, ¡es porque eres genial!"

"- Te lo agradezco mucho, Mei Ling."

"- No tienes por qué. Sé que mi primo tiene cierta imponencia que a veces asusta. No eres a la primera que le pasa." – dijo Mei, sin tener la mas mínima idea de lo que hablaba. Sakura, (milagrosamente) notó eso, pero no dijo nada. Algo le decía que por ningún motivo se imaginaba de la charla que habían mantenido, pero la había reconfortado.

"- De enserio, gracias." – la castaña se levantó y dijo. "- Me voy a almorzar."

"- ¡Cierto, el almuerzo! Dejé a tu amiga con Eriol, ya me tengo que ir... Aunque, en realidad, no sé si ir con ellos... Se cayeron muy bien el uno al otro." – Mei guiñó un ojo, en señal de complicidad. "- Pero en fin, no creo que pase nada muy interesante ahora, no creo que les moleste mucho que vaya con ellos. En fin, ¡buena suerte, Kinomoto! ¡Adiós!"

"- ¡Dime Sakura!" – le gritó la castaña, antes de irse hacia otro ascensor. Se prometió procurar evitar a cualquier conocido.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran seguía sentado en el mismo lugar hacía largos minutos, repasando mentalmente la conversación que había mantenido con la joven empresaria. Le recordaba a la que había mantenido con la chica del bar, aunque ésta le había dicho algo un poco diferente. Ella le había contado que su hermano le había hecho dejar al amor de su vida en un lugar al que ella ya no había vuelto. Sin mencionar ningún nombre aparte del de esa chica Tomoyo y el de su hermano, por supuesto.

En cierto modo, le recordaba a la chica con la que había compartido la noche anterior, que s u vez la estaba conectando con la chica que había conocido aquel verano, pero no podía ser. Era demasiada coincidencia que tuviera el mismo nombre que ella, es cierto, o el mismo físico, o el mismo color de ojos... Bueno, en realidad, no era el mismo color. Los ojos de aquella muchacha eran aún más brillantes, sonreían con la mirada. En cambio los de ella tenían dolor grabado en ellos. Algo que las diferenciaba.

La chica que había conocido era más alegre en todo sentido. Sonreía más, su vocabulario era un poco más limitado y las matemáticas no se le daban. Esta mujer había hecho que la empresa de su familia, luego de una caída, volviera a florecer.

No obstante, con todas las diferencias, había cosas que las unían. La chica de la playa y la empresaria tenían el mismo nombre: Sakura. El nombre de la chica de la fiesta no lo sabía en su totalidad, y Sakura, la chica de la playa, nunca le había dado su apellido, así como él no le había dado el suyo, cosa que lamentaba profundamente.

Sin embargo... T-chan, Saku-chan... Era demasiada coincidencia, ¿no? Por supuesto que la "T-chan" que había conocido no se dedicaba a los negocios. Se dedicaba al diseño y a la filmación.

¿Era posible que fueran ellas?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El mareo regresó. No supo como logró contenerse cuando charlaba con la chica embarazada, Mei Ling, ya que en ese momento no se sentía tan descompuesta. No pudo evitarlo, y corrió hacia el baño y vomitó. Se cepilló los dientes y puso otra pastilla bajo su lengua, en un intento porque se le pasaran los vómitos, y deseando que no le entraran ganas de devolver otra vez, cuando estuviera negociando. Por más que daba vueltas su cabeza, no lograba entender que le había hecho contarle al chico todo lo que le contó. Le parecía una aberración. ¿A él qué le importaba? Solo había venido a hacer negocios. Volvió a repetirse que era por mera cortesía y que no podría darse el lujo de seguir hablando de cosas personales, pero la había hecho sentir muy bien, muy contenida...

Cuando dejó esas playas, supo que se iba sin algo muy importante: Su corazón. Se lo había dejado a Shaoran, el chico de la playa.

¿Serían el mismo? Lo dudaba mucho. El otro chico, aunque serio, era más relajado. Su prima, (de la cual no recordaba bien su nombre, ya que iba con muchas chicas, todas de su familia) era una chica más recatada, y dudaba muchísimo que quedara embarazada antes de los 30. Al principio creyó que Mei Ling estaba embarazada del oji-azul, ese chico llamado Eriol, pero ahora lo dudaba mucho. ¿No había dicho algo sobre que había química entre Tomoyo y él? La situación era un poco abrumadora. Tal vez por las náuseas, (que a pesar de mucha pastilla, estaban algo instaladas), tal vez por los nervios, no podía comprender que relación tenía este grupo de gente con su pasado porque, sin ningún lugar a dudas, había una relación.

También cabía la posibilidad de que los nombres fueran solo coincidencias.

¿O no?

"- Hola Mike." – le dijo al joven que la atendía. El chico trabajaba en la empresa hacía muchísimos años, y hacía cosas excelentes en la cocina. Se sentó algo mareada.

"- ¿Está bien, Sakura?" – preguntó el chico, muy elegantemente.

"- Oh, más o menos..."

"- ¿Resaca, eh?"

"- ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"- Bueno, se le nota en el rostro. Aún recuerdo todos los días de resaca..." – le dijo el chico, pensativo. Pero enseguida cambió la cara y la miró afectuosamente. Ella sonrió débilmente y él le dijo: "- ¿Arroz? Solo, sé que es su favorito."

"- No te haces una idea de cuanto te lo agradezco."

Mientras el chico lo preparaba, ella volvió al negocio con Li. No era tan complicado, realmente. Solamente la presencia fue lo que la intimidó al principió, pero el joven demostró ser abierto, más tarde.

"- Aquí tiene, Sakura. Buen provecho."

"- Te lo agradezco, Mikey..."

Comió y tomó una gran píldora de Ibuprofeno. Eso debía calmarla hasta que pudiera dormir.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terminó de acomodar los papeles en su valija. Todos en su lugar, perfectamente alineados. Todo el veinte minutos (y por el caos que había ahí anteriormente, se trataba de toda una proeza). Pero la chica aún no llegaba. Seguía pensando en ella y su entorno. ¿Realmente sería ella? ¿Sería correcto preguntarle? No disponía de mucho tiempo, el negocio no sería eterno... Aunque podría durar.

Pero, ¿eso no sería manchar su reputación? ¿No le había dicho a Mei que quería salir de ese país lo más rápido posible? Ella y Eriol interpretaban las cosas a su gusto, sin tener la más mínima conciencia de lo que pasara por su cabeza. No obstante, la mayoría de las veces tenían razón, algo que no podía discutir. Ahí era cuando callaba por unos días o solo hablaba de negocios.

Él sabía que su prima y su amigo pensaban que estaba realmente obsesionado con el trabajo, pero era por un solo motivo (dejando de lado el tratar de ser el ideal de la familia), y era olvidar a esa mujer que lo había cautivado.

Pobre chica... él se había tenido que volver a su hogar en Hong Kong y ella había quedado sola. Bueno, no tan sola porque su hermano y sus padres estaban con ella, sin mencionar esa amiga suya tan rara que la seguía a todos lados para poder filmarla. Esa chica había logrado cambiar mucho su visión del mundo.

Hacía unos años, y para esa edad, Shaoran era un chico muy cerrado. Su madre luchaba por ver un cambio en su hijo, y todas las mañanas rezaba porque él hubiese cambiado un poco, hubiere recapacitado un poco su actitud de frialdad, y se acostaba todas las noches deseando que él pudiera ser más como sus hermanas o su prima, chicas tan abiertas, tan sociables...

Para que conociera gente nueva y saliera del entorno de "estúpidos" (como él llamaba a sus compañeros de clase) lo llevaron a pasar parte de un verano a una playa chica de Japón. Nada especial, no iba ninguna familia rica... Solamente gente normal. Al principio la idea no le había gustado. Creía que todos ellos eran inferiores al no contar con el gran capital como el que tenía la gente con la que se rodeaba, pero de esa misma gente se quejaba de que eran frívolos, todos ellos una manga de oportunistas que hacían toda su vida alrededor del dinero.

Entonces la conoció a ella. En un puesto de helados, peleando por defender lo suyo. Jamás había visto a alguien defenderse así, en parte quedó sorprendido. Por lo general, los que conocía defendían sumas de dinero cercanas a los millones de dólares, y casi sin necesidad, puesto que contaban con miles de millones más, productos de quien sabe qué cosa. Pero ella defendía un vuelto de 7 yenes, ya que le estaban devolviendo solo dos... Él se había limitado a observarla al principio, pero luego fue y la ayudó:

**- - flash back - -**

"- ¡Pero me está estafando! Se suponía que me diera 5 yenes más de vuelto..."

"- No, señorita, créame..."

"- ¡Ya deje de tomarme el pelo!" – gritaba la muchacha castaña al hombre, que solo la miraba con cara de 'yo no fui', que, por supuesto, ella hacía caso omiso. De repente, la chica se había vuelto hacia él y le había dicho: "- Por favor, Shaoran, ¿te parece? ¿No le vas a decir nada, amor?"

El chico estaba azorado, pero, siguiéndole el juego, respondió.

"- Ella le dio 10 yenes, no 5. Ud. le devolvió dos. Hágame el favor de devolverle lo que le falta antes de que me enoje."

"- ¡Ah, sí! Tiene razón, mil disculpas, señorita..." – el hombre fingió recordar y le dio el vuelto a la chica. Ella seguía dada vuelta, mirándolo, por lo que fue Shaoran quien agarró el vuelto y le dijo:

"- Tu vuelto, _mi amor_."

"- ¡Gracias por defenderme, Shao!" – le había dicho ella, y le había plantado un pequeño beso en los labios, lo cual había dejado al castaño azorado y maravillado.

"- De nada, linda. ¿Vamos?"

"- Vamos..."

Y con esas palabras salieron caminando juntos...

**- - fin flash back - -**

El plan de la chica le había parecido raro en un principio, pero lo acató enseguida. Su reacción final también lo había sorprendido de sobremanera, se notaba que no era una chica que se dejara pisotear. Sus ojos verdes lo habían cautivado.

Pensándolo nuevamente, tal vez sí era ella. El color de ojos era exactamente igual, aunque los de la empresaria carecían de brillo, ese brillo natural que la chica en la playa poseía en una cantidad tan grande que se le llegó a contagiar. En cambio, la chica que había conocido hacía minutos tenía la misma mirada fría que él, como quien endurece el corazón para que las pruebas a las que la vida te somete ya no duelan tanto. Le recordaban en cierto modo a los de la chica de la noche anterior. Su osadía (al pedirle que se quedara a dormir con él) le recordaba a la chica en la playa... a esa Sakura.

¿Podrían ser las tres la misma?

Pero no tuvo tiempo a seguir pensando. Porque ella entró.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Realmente deseaba que ese día se terminara. Ya no quería pensar.

No quería pensar en su amor de la playa.

No quería pensar en el chico de la noche anterior.

No quería pensar en Shaoran Li.

No quería pensar en absolutamente nada.

"Posiblemente soy inmune al Ibuprofeno" Pensó, desesperada. "¿Qué esperas para actuar? ¿Crees que tengo todo el día? ¡Yo no tengo todo tu tiempo!"

Cuando terminó de comer, le agradeció a Mike por las atenciones y le dijo que contara con ella cuando quisiera, menos hoy. Él se limitó a sonreír.

Caminó lentamente, casi a paso de tortuga, hacia la sala donde ese hombre la esperaba para continuar con el acuerdo. Le propondría dejarlo para otro momento, excusarse de algún modo, ella era una experta en excusarse si se sentía mal (era algo que había aprendido a hacer antes de aquel verano), pero por otro lado tampoco quería alejarse demasiado de ese hombre. No entendía por qué.

Ciertamente, era muy bien parecido. El traje de empresario le quedaba muy sexy, debía admitir. Alguna parte de su mente ya comenzaba a imaginárselo en traje de baño, y una vocecita le gritaba, despacio y desde el fondo, aunque se notaba que era un grito: "No estás imaginando, estás recordando..."

Y, en realidad, en su imaginación era más joven.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba parada frente a la entrada de la oficina. Se debatía entre entrar o huir, pero ella no era ninguna cobarde, no señor. Ella era Sakura Kinomoto.

Ella no huiría nunca, no era su hermano.

Y entró.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- Buenas..." – dijo él, al verla entrar. Lucía ojerosa aún.

"- Que tal, Xiao Lang..." – respondió ella, con la mirada fija en la ventana. "- ¿No llegaron los otros, no?"

"- Lo lamento, debe ser culpa de mi prima, ella siempre entretiene a la gente con sus charlas, realmente lo siento."

"- Despreocúpese. Ellos llegarán de momento a otro." – dijo ella. Su mirada seguía fija. "- ¿Ha pensado en un término que agregar?" – preguntó ella, de un modo un tanto seco. Parecía una autómata.

"- Tal vez..." – dijo tratando de llamar su atención, mas no lo consiguió. "- ¿Le pasa algo?"

"- La resaca me está matando..." – susurró ella, despacio. Todavía faltaban varias horas para terminar el día y por ende, el contrato.

"- Señorita Sakura, ¿no desearía suspenderlo por hoy?" – dijo él, sacándola de su fascinación por la ventana y logrando que lo mirara."

"- ¿Cómo dice? No podemos hacer eso."

"- Écheme la culpa. Diga que yo le pedí que lo pasáramos para mañana por, no sé, cualquier motivo. Que tenía que hacer algo de gran importancia personal. Le compraré algo al bebé."

"- ¿Es suyo?" – se sorprendió Sakura. En realidad, está mal decir que solo se sorprendió. Una decepción galopante comenzó a recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

El joven hizo unos segundos de suspenso.

"- No." – respondió finalmente, y ella sintió como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo, como si un sentimiento cálido echara a toda esa decepción que a la vez le traía soledad de una gran patada y la dejaba mucho más tranquila.

Él había hecho esos segundos de suspenso para mirarla, para ver que cambio se producía en sus ojos.

Y lo que notó lo dejó pasmado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bueno, son las 5:47 AM! Me parece que lo corto acá...**

**¡Naa! No quiero morir joven...**

**Sigue...**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Notó como sus ojos cambiaban de repente. Se oscurecían más y más, como aquella vez que tuvo que despedirse de la chica de la playa y se sorprendió al ver en su dulce rostro marcas de llanto, lágrimas y una gran sombra en sus ojos, justo como la que se desplazaba ahora. Y cuando él negó, reconoció, por una milésima de segundo, aquel brillo que tenía la chica de la playa cuando lo vio por primera vez, y cada vez que lo veía.

Y supo que era ella.

El mismo pelo, los mismos ojos, la misma boca. Era ella misma. Pero cambiada.

Su vida no había sido la mejor... Estuvo a punto de decirle que era él, Shaoran, pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Qué caso tenía? Ella no lo recordaría de seguro. No lo parecía, pero una chica bonita e inteligente como ella seguramente había tenido una pareja, había sido feliz con alguien más. ¿A quién se le ocurriría que ella lo había esperado? Ni siquiera le había contestado.

Lo que no sabía es que ella había callado el dolor de perderlo en su familia, pero que, de ese momento en adelante, todos notaron un gran cambio en ella. Y ella no se permitió volver a amar a alguien, hasta que él no le dijera que no quería más nada con ella.

Esperó por siglos una carta que jamás llegó a destino, porque jamás fue escrita. Él nunca le envió una carta para rechazarla. Tenía su dirección, y ciertamente le escribió una vez. Meses después de haber vuelto a su natal Hong Kong, le escribió una carta expresando sus sentimientos, diciéndole lo bien que la había pasado y si aceptaba ser su novia por correspondencia, hasta que él pudiera ir a buscarla.

Nadie sabe que pasó. Se extravió, cayó al mar en el medio del vuelo a Japón, ¿quién sabe? La cuestión es que la carta nunca llegó, y Shaoran no mandó otra, y Sakura jamás se enteró de que esa carta había sido enviada. Y sus vidas tomaron cursos diferentes.

O tal vez no tanto, puesto que sus caminos se habían vuelto a cruzar. Pero solo él se había dado cuenta. Ella se había limitado a tomar asiento mientras él la observaba minuciosamente, cada vez notando más lo que antes no había visto. Su nariz era exactamente igual de respingona y preciosa, idéntica a la de ella. Físicamente estaba casi tal cual la había conocido. Casi. Ahora estaba más desarrollada, su mirada era más profunda, lucía como más experimentada en la vida y sus rasgos eran más finos. Se paró lentamente y se acercó a ella, quien recorría con la mirada su valija, donde tenía los papeles. Lucía cansada y se movía casi perezosamente. Él recordaba que cuando ella hacía eso y le pellizcabas la cintura saltaba asustada. Nunca supo por qué. Y no pudo resistirse.

Se acercó a ella, y ella, de un modo muy perezoso, levantó la cabeza. Lo vio acercarse y frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Qué querría Li ahora? Cuando le dio la vuelta a la silla, sus sentidos comenzaron a activarse. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

El pellizco (por muy chiquito que fue, él no deseaba lastimarla) la hizo saltar de su silla y darse vuelta asustada. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

"- ¿Qué cree que hace?"

"- Lo lamento." – respondió él, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

"- ¿Por... por qué lo hizo?"

"- Yo, solamente sabía que..."

"- ¿Sabías qué? ¿Cuál sería mi reacción?"

"- Sí. Lo lamento mucho si la asusté." – Dijo serio, aunque por dentro una sonrisa enorme como las que jamás demostraba pugnaba por salir. Ella había dejado de demostrarse asustada, ahora lucia sorprendida.

"- Ya... ya no tiene importancia. Volvamos a los negocios."

"- ¿No preferiría seguir mañana? Disculpe, pero no luce muy bien."

"- Y tiene toda la razón, jejeje. Luzco terrible."

"- Yo no dije terrible."

"- Debió haber dicho temible, entonces. Lo lamento, es que estoy muy cansada."

"- Sé lo que es una resaca."

"- Mmmmmm, ¿enserio no le molestaría?"

"- No, está bien. A mi me conviene ir al departamento a organizar un poco. Hace mucho que no paramos por aquí."

"- ¿No están parando en un hotel?" – se sorprendió ella. "- La mayoría de los ejecutivos lo hacen."

"- Lo sé, pero consideramos que no vale la pena. En China vivimos como reyes, casi, pero eso no nos libra de limpiar un poco de vez en cuando. Y, aunque sé que el dinero de la compañía es mío, prefiero no gastarlo demasiado en caso de que sea innecesario. Imagínese que ocurriese una catástrofe económica de la que la empresa no pudiera salir. No me molestaría dejar todas mis cosas en parte de pago, pero cuanto más dinero se ahorra, menos posibilidades hay de caer en ese pantanoso terreno del fracaso. Sin mencionar la cantidad de trabajadores que tenemos ahí. Imagínese 15.000 cobrando 100 yenes menos, sólo porque se me ocurrió que la habitación del hotel no era suficiente. Para esa gente, tal vez 100 yenes representen la vida como la viven ahora o necesitar de otro trabajo."

"- ¿Siempre da ese discurso?" – preguntó ella. Le había observado interesada mientras él decía todo eso.

"- De hecho, salió técnicamente de mi alma, o sea, no sé como surgió, o dónde. Pero le dije la verdad."

"- Eso habla bien de usted. ¿Sabe? En mi familia, 100 yenes representaban la vida o la muerte, en algunas ocasiones. El dinero estaba muy bien contado. Por eso, cuando el dinero comenzó a entrar a raudales, no teníamos ni idea de que hacer con él. Comenzamos a donar a organizaciones de beneficencia, comedores, Usted sabe. Luego comenzamos a vivirlo un poco nosotros, pero siempre reservando cierto capital."

"- Parece que estamos en la misma frecuencia."

"- Así parece, señor Li." – dijo ella, casi forzando una sonrisa. Digo casi, porque ella trató de que se viera un poco más fingida de lo que era realmente. Le gustaba el modo de pensar que tenía ese hombre, que primero consideraba a la gente a la que dejaba sin dinero antes de su comodidad personal. "- En fin, me retiro. Realmente se lo agradezco, Li."

"- Te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila cuando estemos solos, a mi no me molesta, Sakura. ¿O es que acaso hay micrófonos?"

"- No, sólo cámaras de seguridad, en la puerta, pero no micrófonos."

"- Entonces, no hay problema, nadie nos oirá si no desea que el trato en público se convierta en algo remotamente más informal."

"- ¿Sabe qué, Shaoran? Lo pensé." – dijo ella, sinceramente. "- Pensé en vender la compañía."

Shaoran, que justo se le había dado por tomar un vaso de agua que había ahí, la escupió por la nariz.

"- ¿CÓMO?"

"- Sí. Es una multinacional muy renombrada, ¿verdad? Y ya me lo he planteado sinceramente, ¿qué caso tiene manejar una multinacional si no te interesa en lo más mínimo los negocios?"

"- ¿Cómo que no le interesan?" – otra pista que ella le daba, sin tener ni la más remota idea: Sakura, la chica de la playa, ODIABA terminantemente las matemáticas. Estaba casi seguro de que tenía que ser ella.

"- Usted sabe, no son lo mío. No es que no pueda con ellas (eso era antes), si no que no son lo mío. Me dediqué a ellas cuando mi hermano decidió que yo me haría cargo de la compañía hasta que él quisiera, y, aunque ahora las entiendo, no me llaman la atención en lo más mínimo."

"- Yo nunca fui malo para ellas, y sinceramente me gustaban muchísimo más que idioma, de modo que esta carrera no me molesta... Pero creo que no debería venderla."

"- ¿Y por qué no?" – replicó ella.

"- Es un recuerdo de sus padres, algo que le legaron a Ud. con la confianza de que lo haría."

"- ¡Je! Eso cree Ud., Shaoran. La empresa se suponía que quedaba para mi hermano, sólo que él, de repente, tenía otras aspiraciones."

"- ¿Segura que la quiere vender?"

"- Aún no. Es una loca idea que tengo hace un tiempo, pero tengo que consultarlo con T-chan, es decir Tomoyo. Ella conoce mejor del estado económico en el que estamos como para aconsejarme qué sería lo mejor."

"- Es tu decisión. Si no puede con esto..."

"- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

"- Solo digo que comprendo que no pueda manejar la empresa por sus propios medios."

"- ¿Quién te dijo cosa semejante? ¡Por supuesto que puedo! ¡No por nada la empresa es tan grande! ¡No por nada es una internacional, Li! ¡Soy una experta en mi trabajo, y nunca lo dude!"

"- No lo dudo." – dijo él, en un tono que hizo que su rostro enojado desapareciera por arte de magia. "- Solo considero que es tonto que venda su empresa y no duda de sus capacidades. Aunque sea espere a poder heredarla, o dejarla en manos de alguien más. ¿Para que venderla?"

Él sabía que tenía cierto poder de convencimiento sobre la gente.

"- Agradezco su opinión." – dijo ella, en un tono impasible. "- Pero tomaré mi propia decisión al respecto."

"- De nada. Me parece perfecto que elija..." – dijo él, en un tono una tanto cálido y un brillo en sus ojos que ella no pudo entender. "- Ahora, si no le molesta, me retiro. Voy a conseguir algo para ese bebé."

"- Perfecto. Me retiraré a descansar, si no le importa." – dijo ella.

"- Me parece bien también."

"- Bien."

"- Bien."

Se quedaron mirándose las caras. Él no quería irse. Ella no lo quería cerca.

"- Adiós, señor Li."

"- Adiós, Sakura."

Y cada uno, por una puerta diferente, se retiró.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lo que ella no pudo ver, (ya que él se había dado vuelta) era que una sonrisa de autosuficiencia había aparecido en el rostro del magnate chino. Pero no era por un motivo financiero (ya que no habían llegado a nada concreto)

La había encontrado, a ella, ¡A ELLA!

El objeto de su amor.

Y así tuviera que hacer durar años el negocio, así tuviera que perder miles de millones de su cuenta bancaria, así su compañía estuviese prácticamente en la ruina, ni loco pensaba abandonarla ahora que la había encontrado.

A Sakura, la chica de la playa. A la chica de la noche anterior. Y a Sakura Kinomoto, la mejor empresaria de Japón, que ahora había ocupado su corazón.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**WOLAS GENTE! TERMINÉ LAS CLASES!**

**YES, I'M HAPPY!**

**Bueno, les dejo muchios besos! Extraño a mi amor (es que lo veía en el cole, y ahora ya no voy a poder :'( )**

**LKM!  
Se aceptan sugerencias, tomatazos, felicitaciones, ¡cualquier cosa!**

**Y díganme, por favor, ¿de qué podría ser la empresa de Shaoran? ¿Y la de Sakura? Estoy como con un vacío... ¡no se me ocurre!**

**¡¡¡¡¡Confío en Uds.!**

**LKMMPM! (Las kiero mucho mucho pero mucho! Aixa me entiende)**

**Besotes**

**No olviden un review!**

**Pily**


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, creo que les debo una ENORME disculpa por haberme tardado tanto tiempo en poner un capítulo. ¡Llevo meses! Pero entre las vacaciones, las peleas con mis amigas, salidas con amigas nuevas y demás... Creo que me quedé corta de tiempo.**

**En fin, espero que disfruten este ¡ATRASADÍSIMO! capítulo ¡y que dejen muchos reviews!**

**Para compensar, estoy viendo si puedo terminar el primero de los capítulos de otro fic. Sería más bien corto, de unos dos o tres capítulos... Pero no puedo prometer publicar nada por ahora.**

**¡Quiero mandar un beshote grande a mis amigas Francesca y Abigail¡Las quiero, chiquis! Y aprovechar para hacerle propaganda a un fotolog nuevo que se abrieron... ¡Es de chicos lindos¡Para mandar imágenes¡El URL es www (.) fotolog (.) com (barra lateral) (guión bajo) shikoss (guión bajo) y están esperando por sus firmas!**

**¡Muchas gracias¡Las quiero!**

**Pily**

Cuando volvió a su departamento, ya la cuestión era, definitivamente, otra. Su cabeza se encontraba mucho más relajada, no sentía la presión que significaba estar ahí todos los días la semana, estaba tranquila. No dudaba ni por casualidad que Tomoyo la llamaría cerca de cinco minutos después de haber dejado la empresa. Sin embargo, el teléfono no sonó, cosa que sorprendió a la castaña. Confió sinceramente en que Li le había dicho que ella se había tenido que retirar por la poderosa resaca y que volvería al día siguiente a terminar el negocio. Sacó la preocupación de su mente.

Sin embargo, al recordar a Li, unas muy feas nauseas se hicieron presentes con todo su esplendor. La idea de hacer negocios con ese hombre la incomodaba bastante, sin motivo. Realmente, había visto que el tipo era muy amable¿entonces porqué las nauseas¿Serían el triste producto de una resaca provocada por tanto tequila que tuvo suerte de no terminar hospitalizada... de nuevo? Si, seguro era eso. Había revivido las feas épocas de estar internada tratando de controlar su adicción, con todos esos... bueno, adictos como ella, a distintas cosas... Al alcohol, a la droga, a distintas cosas. Por la noche, oía gritos provenientes de otras habitaciones. Todos pedían por favor por un trago del alcohol, por un poco de marihuana. Ella no. Ella mantenía el control de sí misma de modo tal que la dejaron salir antes de lo previsto. El día de su salida había sido precioso. Todos sus compañeros la habían felicitado y le habían pedido que ella volviera a verlos. Y ella iba cada seis meses a contar su experiencia, a decir cuanto había progresado esa empresa con la ayuda de sus amigos y de ese centro de rehabilitación, como lo recomendaba en los casos más infortunados.

Aunque ciertamente, ella siempre recomendaba (en caso de tener el lamentable deber de hacerlo) que trataran a esa persona hasta el punto en que sintieran que se les va de las manos y que ya no pueden ayudarlo. Ayudar en todo lo posible antes de mandarlo ahí, ya que ese lugar era tétrico, y los gritos a la noche lo volvían un espectáculo horroroso.

Pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Era momento de un buen baño relajante.

Puso en la bañera unas cuantas sales minerales para poder descansar bien. Se deslizó despacio y no pudo evitar una expresión de satisfacción. Ahora estaba realmente cómoda y podía pensar con un poco más de lucidez sobre el negocio con Empresas Li.

Pero no quería pensar más en aquel hombre que despertaba sentimientos extraños en ella. Como si lo conociera de algún lado, pero no estaba tan segura. Le recordaba vagamente a Shao, el pelo castaño. Pero su recuerdo se había opacado con los años, y el transcurso del tiempo, combinado con su 'estadía' en el centro de rehabilitación, y agregando a la suma la cantidad de negocios que ella había dirigido en el transcurso del tiempo, la habían consumido profundamente, y ya no se sentía tan vital ni hermosa como antes. Aunque muchos hombres la veían como la chica más hermosa que habían visto en muchos años, ella sabía que era una belleza melancólica, de una persona que había sufrido un abrupto cambio en su vida, y eso había ido quitando el brillo de sus ojos paulatinamente. A cambio, se había convertido en una fría y calculadora mujer de negocios, muy admirada por otras empresas, con mala suerte para el amor. No porque nadie quisiera tener algo con ella, sino porque eran puros oportunistas. Y el único que había sabido amarla, había tenido que abandonarla por motivos familiares que lo requerían. Frunció el ceño y la nariz, todo al mismo tiempo. No debía pensar en su soledad, debía pensar en lo que sí tenía. Tenía a Tomoyo, su casi hermana, tenía una hermosa compañía que sus padres le habían legado para que la cuidara, protegiera y para que asegurara su bienestar económico. ¡Y vaya que se lo había asegurado, aún más ahora, con las empresas Li! Si el negocio salía bien, la empresa continuaría aún más su expansión hacia Asia, y, si continuaban en ascenso, las ganancias estarían entre varios millones mensuales. En otras palabras, podrían pudrirse en dinero.

Pero ella no lo gastaría en ella, no. Su casa era muy grande, espaciosa, puesto que ella se permitía el lujo pero, ese dinero tendría otro destino, y no era solamente a alimentar la demanda de material que se necesitaba. Pretendía aumentar los salarios de los trabajadores, subsidios médicos y seguros de vida para todos. Ella ahora podía jactarse de tener una buena salud, pero no era en todos los casos, y también había familias muy numerosas en las que los medicamentos podían ser para 6 u 8 personas, aproximadamente.

Por supuesto, lo único que lamentaba de su vida actual era el costado amoroso. Era nula, no tenía a nadie. Debió reconocer que Tomoyo, si bien es una gran parte de su vida afectiva, no lo es en su totalidad y tendría que ponerse a buscar a un hombre que la quiera más allá de una amistad pero que no esté más interesado en los bienes que en su persona. Y, siendo franca, los hombres de su ámbito solían ser viejos y amargos, puros tiburones luchando por uno o dos yenes más, que ni siquiera necesitan. Estaba en un mundo muy regido por la codicia, en el que no entraba el amor, excepto por las trepadoras que, haciendo uso de sus atributos físicos, lograban posiciones con un salario excedente al trabajo que hacían, o que no las cambiaban de puesto pero que recibían una paga extra por hacer prácticamente nada en el trabajo.

Debía admitir que se sentía tremendamente atraída hacia Li, el dueño de la otra compañía. Era increíble el tacto que había tenido con ella y su amabilidad, a pesar de ser dos extraños y de la posibilidad que ella le hiciera algún daño financiero. Ella era una hábil jugadora en los negocios, y él también, según decían. Tal vez era toda una triquiñuela para que ella cayera en un juego en el que él pudiera dominarla y entonces poder controlar acciones en la empresa...

No. No podía ser una mala persona. Ella no debía ser tan desconfiada de todo el mundo, dejarse llevar por la imaginación, por los recuerdos. Ella era una experimentada mujer en ese sentido, y sabía que él no era uno de esos hombres. Él realmente había tenido un gesto para con ella, un gesto amable. Una voz, en lo más recóndito de su alma, se lo decía, tímidamente.

No supo en que momento se despojó de su ropa y entró a la bañera, pero ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Pudo despedirse de las náuseas, pero sabía que debía comer ligero ese día, y tomar las pastillas con sumo cuidado.

Y no volver a beber de esa manera, claro está.

Cuando salió de la bañera, (ya que el agua se encontraba helada), el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde. "Ha pasado mucho rato." Pensó Sakura. Pero estaba tranquila. "Tomoyo debe tener todo bajo control. Creo que dormirme una pequeña siesta no me hará mal. Me despertaré mejor, cenaré, me volveré a acostar con un buen libro... Sí, será lo mejor."

Ahora estaba ataviada con un pijama blanco de algodón con florcitas. Le quedaba muy cómodo. Pero cuando se acostó, sintió que algo le faltaba, una presencia que le diera un poco de alivio. Quien quiera que fuese ese desconocido, con su presencia la noche anterior la había ayudado, aunque, siendo sincera, la ponía un poco nerviosa la presencia de un hombre ajeno a su vida en su casa durante toda una noche. En el estado en el que ella se encontraba podría haber pasado cualquier cosa... Pero nada le faltaba de sus cosas (al menos, no había notado la pérdida de nada), y ella se encontraba perfectamente bien, a excepción claro, del dolor de cabeza y las náuseas, pero eso no eran responsabilidad del hombre precisamente.

Se metió en la cama caliente casi hasta la nariz, con el papel que el desconocido le había dejado en la mano. Había algo familiar en esa nota, algo que le recordaba a... Pero no, no podía ser. Últimamente estaba un poco enamorada de esos recuerdos, y los evocaba cada vez más. Fue la época más feliz, la calma antes de la tempestad...

De repente, quiso olvidar. Quiso no tener que recordar más nada. Ni negocios, ni amores, ni amigos, ni absolutamente nada. La calidez de la cama comenzó a hacer efecto, y ella comenzó a entregarse sin recatos a los brazos de Morfeo.

"- Sólo una pequeña siesta..." – dijo en voz baja.

Y se durmió.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El despertador sonó. Indicaban las siete. Sakura comenzó a buscarlo. ¿Quién había prendido la luz¿Por qué había tanta maldita claridad? Ella no había dejado ninguna luz prendida, y quería seguir, aunque ya llevaba dos horas y media de sueño. Cuando abrió un ojo, a regañadientes, entendió. ¡Había dormido toda la noche! Aunque debía confesar que se sentía como nueva. El alcohol ya no estaba. Su cuerpo eliminaba toda mella de sus efectos en la sangre de ella, y la hacían sentirse más vital. Sin mencionar que en AÑOS había dormido tanto, la empresa consumía demasiado de su tiempo, más del que ella imaginaba. Se levantó y se preparó la cafetera, mientras se daba una ducha rápida. Había sudado un poco durante la noche.

Ya vestida, peinada y con una taza rebosante de cafeína en su organismo, ella tomó el ascensor y salió rumbo a la empresa con paso triunfal. Se sentía una reina, caminando como si todo estuviera a sus pies. De la misma manera en la que caminaba cuando era más joven, cuando tenía 15 años.

Llegó a la empresa y saludó a todos rebosante de alegría. Estaba lista para ese negocio, costara lo que costara. El pasado en el pasado, se decidió a olvidar todo lo que ya estaba fuera de su vida. No más hermano, no más desconocido que acompañara en las malas noches, estaba resuelta. Ella era Sakura Kinomoto.

Pero cuando llegó a la sala de juntas, el alma se le fue al cielo y volvió, a los pies y volvió a subir. Sentía un extraño hormigueo.

Cuando vio los ojos del castaño sonreírle, recapacitó un poco en sus pensamientos. Ella era Sakura Kinomoto, sí. ¿Y qué? Había alguien más fuerte que ella. Aquel chico de la playa había podido con ella. El desconocido que se había metido en su departamento, aquel hombre que la había hecho vibrar con un simple roce de labios, había podido con ella. Y aquel apuesto empresario soltero, también podía con su genio. No había vuelta que darle, ella era la misma de la noche anterior, pero más resuelta.

"- Buenos días, señorita Kinomoto." – se dirigió formalmente Li a ella.

"- Buenos días, señor Li. Supongo que hoy podremos comenzar a discutir el contrato."

"- Por supuesto, señorita Kinomoto. Si no le molesta¿podría hablar a solas con usted?"

Ella miró a su prima, quien asintió. Ella se mordió el labio inferior un tanto nerviosa. ¿Por qué querría hablar con ella a solas? Y una pregunta que todavía no conseguía responderse a sí misma¿por qué se ponía nerviosa? Tal vez porque él era un hombre tremendamente atractivo, y un hábil empresario, y que las veces que le habían pedido hablar a solas, soltaban alguna insinuación sobre su soltería o sobre algo así. Una vez que se explicó eso, se calmó un poco. Tenía hábiles respuestas para tratar de anteponer el negocio y salir corriendo a atender a alguien en su familia o algún negocio, lo que, lamentablemente, le tomaría una semana y tendría que tomar un vuelo internacional al huso horario más opuesto al que el otro viajara. Solían ser hábiles mentiras, obviamente. Ella jamás posponía un negocio por otro y su familia, bueno, su única familia era ahora Tomoyo.

Pero no era momento de pensar en esas sandeces. Durante los últimos días, se había repetido una y otra vez esa misma frase. "Mi única familia es Tomoyo." Perfecto. Ahora que lo tenía bien en claro, continuaría con su trabajo como todos los días.

Ya llevaba un rato a solas con él, y había mirado la pared, impasible, durante todo el rato. Parecía meditar sobre algo muy importante, pero cuando frunció el ceño y sacudió al cabeza, Xiao Lang supo que era buen momento para interrumpir sus pensamientos. Pero cuando él terminó de formar la oración que dirigiría a ella, y estaba a punto de pronunciarla, ella ya había hablado, dejándolo literalmente con la palabra en la boca.

"- Puede usted decirme¿qué necesita discutir conmigo a solas?" – la voz de ella era fría como el hielo, como solo ella podía. Él sonrió con sorna.

"- Creo que habíamos acordado dejar los formalismos en privado." – dijo él, manteniendo su sonrisa. Pero ella no sonrió, ni gesticuló de ninguna manera. Se limitó a responder, con un tono aún más frío:

"- Me di tiempo de pensar ayer. Preferiría volver a tratarlo de usted, si no le molesta mucho." – ella recalcó la última palabra, para dejar en claro que de todos modos lo haría.

"- Pues sí, me molesta, si me permites la libertad, Sakura. Me gusta tener con mis clientes un trato más cordial."

"- En primera, no soy **tu** cliente ni tú el mío. Seremos socios en este negocio, estamos al mismo nivel. En segunda, **yo** no acostumbro a darle ese trato a la gente con la que laboro, a menos que sea cercana a mi de alguna forma especial."

"- **Nosotros **fuimos cercanos, Sakura. Y podemos volver a serlo." – dijo, luciendo muy convencido. Ella lo miró extrañada. Pero él hizo caso omiso a la explicación que ella le pedía con la mirada. "- Como sea, quería traerte aquí a hablar de trabajo. Creo que me fui por las ramas. Dígame¿cuánto está dispuesta a invertir en este negocio?" – dijo él. Ahora su expresión era seria. "Por fin", pensó Sakura, "ahora vendrá la parte para la que sí estoy preparada, enfrentarme con el hombre de hielo."

"- Estoy realmente dispuesta a invertir el capital que sea, para la mercancía de prueba. Si la primera tanda de artículos es recibida por la gente y las sedes pueden comercializarla bien, estaré más que dispuesta a apostar todo el dinero necesario a este negocio."

"- Perfecto. Me parece perfecto, Kinomoto." – dijo él. Le parecía que eso comenzaba a volverse muy sencillo, y si quería quedarse a tratar con ella, debía inventarse algún otro negocio que proponerle. Pero mientras tanto, tenía tiempo para pensar. Debía poner un número. La cantidad de mercancía que comenzarían a fabricar, para probar suerte.

"- Dime." – dijo ella, con los ojos cerrados.

"- ¿Qué? – contestó él. Estaba ocupado con sus pensamientos, sobre algún otro negocio, que casi de momento olvidó el número.

"- Sé en qué piensas. Dime ya el número de la mercancía. Leí todos los papeles que corresponden al negocio. Firmaré el contrato. No quiero negociarlo, he leído cada uno de los recovecos legales que has puesto, he anotado lo que me parecía incorrecto, puedes mirarlo si gustas. Sinceramente no tengo demasiado tiempo, Li. Necesito que me des el maldito número." – dijo ella. Seguía con los ojos cerrados. Por lo general, miraba a sus rivales constantemente, para marcar el territorio, indicar, recordar, que ella estaba allí, que su empresa dependía de si ella aceptaba o no el contrato. Ella era dura, ella era fría, ella era la empresaria más importante de todo Japón, selecta por las mejores revistas de economía, aquellas que no se iban con chusmeríos baratos sobre la gente que trabaja. Era conocida por sus estratagemas, por sus acciones, y por como había reflotado, casi milagrosamente, una compañía de la quiebra. Había luchado mucho por dejar el pasado en el pasado, y ser lo que era ahora, en lo que se había convertido. La empresaria más reconocida de Japón, por sus logros, por la cantidad de sedes en otros países y continentes.

Y estaba fallando con su estrategia principal, la intimidación. Estaba dejando de pelear un contrato, solo por no tener a ese hombre cerca de ella. Demasiado había peleado como para que un simple empresario la intimidara como un conejillo de indias. Ella era fuerte¿no? Entonces¿por qué ahora se sentía tan intimidada? Ese hombre no había intentado hacer lo que otros, había intentado... ¿seducirla? Bueno, un poco... Pero ella no había caído.

Él seguía sin contestar, cosa que la ponía cada vez más y más nerviosa.

"- Bueno¿me vas a dar un número o no?" – le dijo, visiblemente molesta.

"- Hagamos diez mil, solo para empezar. ¿Qué te parece?" – dijo él, después de meditarlo un segundo.

"- Está bien¿cuánto se necesitaría?"

"- Unos quince mil, por ahora." – dijo él.

"- Está bien. Voy a hacer un cheque y a firmar unos papeles, para que mi parte de los materiales se traslade a tu fábrica."

"- Perfecto." – dijo él, mirándola a los ojos. Ella levantó al mirada y lo vio, pero se despegó enseguida. El contacto visual no la favorecía en ese momento. "- Un gusto hacer negocios contigo, Sakura Kinomoto." – le extendió la mano. Parecía estar listo para cerrar el contrato.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**¡Hola¡¡Jajaja¿Se piensan que soy tan mala, que de enserio lo voy a dejar acá? Hasta a mi me pondría los pelos de punta, jejeje :P**

**Las dejo con más fic...**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pero ella no estaba lista para darle la mano a ese hombre. Todo lo que pudo hacer, fue retrasar el momento, con una patética excusa.

"- Aún no está cerrado el contrato. Falta que revise mis notas, que me diga lo que le parezca. Pero me temo que no puede ser hoy. Tengo una reunión con el señor Wimberdon, y un montón de cosas que revisar. Podría ser mañana, durante el almuerzo, si le parece. Encantada de escuchar sus opiniones sobre mis acotaciones, Li."

"- Si no te molesta, me voy a quedar por aquí, en caso de que ambos terminemos rápido. Y podríamos convertir el almuerzo de mañana en algo más personal." – dijo, sonriendo nuevamente. Ella tuvo que admitirlo. Muy a su pesar, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, y parecía gustarle sacarla a relucir.

"- Me temo que no tengo almuerzos personales con mis socios, a menos que sean, claro, familia."

"- ¿Nunca tuvo una relación sentimental con nadie en la compañía, señorita Sakura?" – dijo él en tono formal.

"- Creo que no es asunto de su incumbencia, Li."

"- Entonces debo suponer que si mantuvo una relación sentimental con alguien de la empresa."

"- ¿Si le respondo me dejará en paz?" – dijo ella, extasiada, mirando el techo.

Él observaba su cuello como un ave rapaz.

"- Por supuesto, Sakura. Te dejaré en paz."

"- Mantuve una relación, durante mi adolescencia, con un hijo de empresarios. Nada muy importante. Un verano. Fue pasajero."

"- ¿Y haz podido olvidarlo?"

Si la pregunta hubiese venido de otra persona, posiblemente no hubiese sido tan molesto. ¡Tenía que ser precisamente él, alguien tan parecido a su primer amor, quien le preguntara eso! Sin embargo, puso su tono de voz más gélido y evadió la pregunta certeramente.

"- Dijo usted, que si le contestaba **esa** pregunta, me dejaría en paz. Ya se la contesté Li. Creo que ya fue todo por hoy."

"- Claro, Sakura. Discúlpame." – dijo con un simple agregado de sarcasmo en su voz. No mucho, suficiente para que ella se molestara.

"- Claro." – respondió, resoplando. Se volvió hacia la salida de aquel cuarto. Él seguía sentado ahí, comenzando a pasar algunas páginas del contrato. "- Nos vemos mañana."

"- O tal vez antes, Sakura." – dijo él, seductoramente. Sakura no pudo evitar un leve estremecimiento, que él no notó.

"- Adiós."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El día siguió para ambos. Transcurría casi normalmente. Casi, porque de hecho, ella trataba de controlar su nerviosismo ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con él en los pasillos de su empresa, y porque él, más que revisar el contrato, se distraía remembrando el pasado. Trataba de leerlo rápido, para poder encontrársela antes de que el hermoso edificio cerrara. Pero no estaba prestando verdadera atención al texto. Miraba la letra de ella y recordaba las silenciosas conversaciones que solían tener en la carpa del balneario, pasándose ese block de hojas del cual aún conservaba algunas hojas en una caja que no había querido tocar, y que siempre llevaba consigo.

Ella terminó su reunión con los Wimberdon antes de lo que imaginaba. El hombre estaba apresurado por irse, y necesitaba arreglar el desastre que su hijo había ocasionado. Ella le había dicho que no se preocupara, y que contara con que su empresa estaba dispuesta a trabajar con la de él, que contaba con todo su apoyo. El hombre se fue muy agradecido, prometiendo cambiar todos los términos del contrato que ella y sus abogados habían señalado, por supuesto, revisándolo primero, para ver si podía ceder a todos los pedidos. Si bien las acotaciones eran pocas, ese hombre tenía demasiado por perder. Se despidieron estrechando las manos cordialmente, y ella sonrió. Volvía a estar en su salsa.

Pero en la empresa aún había mucho por hacer. Tenía que comenzar a firmar las planillas para delegar a otros la responsabilidad de la entrega de cheques a sus empleados, firmar algunos de los cheques, llamar a dos o tres empresarios conocidos por alguna fecha importante, todo eso antes del almuerzo. Dispondría de una hora para este, en la cual se sentaría con Tomoyo a hablar tonterías y luego vuelta al trabajo, con tres contratos que releer, quien sabe cuantas llamadas más por hacer, revisar su correo (aunque esa parte la entretenía, así podía leer los chistes y las noticias más importantes, todo se lo enviaban los principales diarios), el correo de la empresa, en el que borraría todos los correos basura y asistiría a todas las propuestas que es enviaban desde distintas partes del mundo, que probablemente se habían acumulado, ya que ella no había abierto los últimos días. Luego, junta con Tomoyo, Lars y otros. Y se quedaría toda la noche en su oficina, con la luz muy tenue, jugando con la computadora o haciendo Dios sabe que cosa que se le ocurriese, sólo para no cruzarse con Li en el hall de entrada. Tenía unas suaves pantuflas allí, y un minibar escondido detrás de un sofá, del cual solo tenían noticia ella y Tomoyo. Estaría equipado con un par de sándwiches que traería de la cafetería en una escapada, y dormiría en el sillón. Programaría su celular para que la despertara a las seis. Todo estaba planeado.

Tomoyo no entendía el porqué de la agitación de su prima. Ésta otra iba de acá para allá, arreglándolo todo, para poder terminar ese día con todo lo que tenía que hacer y al mismo tiempo estar preparada para la noche que pasaría en la empresa, aunque no sería la primera vez.

"- ¡Sakura, Sakura¡Déjale algo al azar¡Hey!" – dijo la joven amatista al ver pasar corriendo a su prima corriendo, llevando contratos y otras cosas a su oficina. La chica corría a una velocidad que rebasaba los límites correspondientes para un pasillo. Estaba demasiado apurada por asegurarse la tranquilidad de no encontrarse con ese extraño y seductor hombre, como para pensar en responder algo inteligente o ácido a la otra joven, pero sin embargo, respondió con una elegante excusa que no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

"- Lo siento Tomoyo¿te golpee? Esta noche me quedo en la oficina, me hicieron un boicot estos días que no estuve¡no me facilitaron nada! Tendré mucho trabajo... Creo que me voy a quedar a dormir aquí."

"- ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa y lo resuelves desde ahí?" – Sakura titubeó ante lo evidente de lo que Tomoyo le exponía. "- Usa tu notebook."

"- Le entró un virus muy raro. No sé que tiene, pero no prende. Tengo que llevarla arreglar mañana. Pero hoy no tengo tiempo. Me quedo aquí. De paso me ahorro el tiempo que pierdo en el viaje."

"- Sakura, por favor, no digas tonterías. ¡Puedes llevarte mi notebook¡U otra cosa! Entiendo que quieras quedarte en la empresa, pero, por favor, di simplemente 'me quedo porque tengo ganas' y eso va a ser suficiente. Te pregunto porque te veo muy nerviosa. ¿No me dirás que te sucede?"

"- Lo siento Tomoyo, pero estoy siendo puesta bajo cierta... presión. Me pone un poco nerviosa este nuevo... ¿cómo es su apellido?" – dijo la chica, fingiendo cierto desinterés.

"- Sakura¡me extraña de ti! Es cierto, estás bajo mucha presión. Creo que deberías ir a tu casa esta noche." – respondió la amatista, con preocupación en su voz. Tomoyo entendió como una muestra de stress, que Sakura no pudiese recordar el apellido del hombre que le venía nombrando desde hacía más de un mes. No quería que ella se expusiera a nada que pudiese hacer peligrar su salud de ninguna manera.

"- ¡NO!" – gritó la castaña. No podía salir del edificio. A menos que... "- Tomoyo¿en que estado está la escalera de incendios?"

"- Ves, Sakura... estás muy mal... Necesitas descansar más. ¿No prefieres que yo me quede?"

"- Sabes que esta es mi vida, Tomoyo. Me refiero, la empresa es mi responsabilidad. Quisiera que lo siga siendo. Estoy un poco joven para llegar al stress, no te preocupes por mi. Sabes que estoy más nerviosa si las cosas escapan de mi control, que si siguen en él. ¡Por favor!" – dijo ella. Era su último recurso, la lástima.

"- Escúchame. Está bien, por esta noche. Mañana irás a tu casa a las cinco, no a las ocho. Y luego iré a hacerte una cena decente, nada de delivery ni recalentado. ¿Entendiste?"

"- ¡SI! Gracias por preocuparte por mi, T-chan. Pero realmente¡tengo que correr!" – dijo Sakura, mirando su reloj. Había perdido cinco valiosos minutos con las preocupaciones de su prima. Aunque estaba muy agradecida con Tomoyo, ella también había crecido.

"- ¡CUIDATE, SAKU-CHAN!"- gritó la joven afligida, viendo correr a la chica que sentía como su hermana.

"- ¡LO HARÉ!" – gritó en respuesta la oji-verde, antes de girar por el pasillo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ahora menos podría concentrarse en el maldito contrato. ¡Ese hombre era un...! Cuanto más pedía, más ganas tenía Xiao Lang Li de matarlo.

Como Mei se había ido del país, pensaba demandarlo por abandonarlo durante la mitad de la división de bienes, alegando que ellos intentaban dilatar el tiempo para buscar excusas que les permitieran quedarse con el mayor capital. Xiao Lang estaba indignado. Él jamás cometería un acto tan indigno o dejaría que Mei lo cometiese. Ese Soujiro era un problema gordo.

Lo había molestado en su celular privado para notificarle que comenzaría con los trámites en cuanto antes, y que estaba viajando a Japón en poco tiempo.

Eso lo había llenado de furia prácticamente asesina. Esperaba que ese hombre apareciera en la puerta de su casa a decirle algo, y entonces le rompería la nariz, en muchos pedazos, astillándosela bien, para que luego le encontrara una utilidad al dinero que le sacaría a su prima; la cirugía reconstructiva.

"- Oye primo¿quieres que te ayude con el contrato?" – dijo una voz desde la puerta.

"- Por favor Mei. Créeme que estoy de un mal humor tan grande que difícilmente pueda leerlo y prestarle atención¿sabes? Llamó tu marido."

"- ¿Qué quiere ahora? Despreocúpate por lo de la demanda porque me fui, Xiao. Es muy sencillo. Yo tuve que irme porque mi trabajo en la empresa me lo pidió. Te agradezco que hayas congelado mi sueldo como si estuviera de licencia, temo que debes devolvérmelo."

"- Hice eso antes de salir, luego de mi reunión con INTA. Fue muy fácil."

"- Gracias, primo. Ahora, déjame leerte el contrato donde están sus acotaciones."

El contrato no constaba de tantas páginas como parecía. Y las acotaciones de Sakura eran muchas, es cierto, pero algunas eran realmente más cambios de fechas, o señalar errores de manufactura, ortografía, en donde no los había. Mei Ling redondeó algunas acotaciones (las más coherentes) y le pasó a su primo lo que debía "aprenderse" para cuando se la encontrara. Bajaron a tomar un café, y ahí la vieron a Sakura, comprando dos sándwiches de pan francés y dos gaseosas, junto con algunas cosas dulces. Ella pagó con una tarjeta que descontaba créditos (algo que todos tenían en la empresa. Podían pagar en pesos, pero algunos usaban ese crédito, y luego era descontado del cheque). Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella se quedó inmóvil, él sonrió seductoramente y caminó hacia ella. Sakura vio su temor del día acercarse hacia ella como quien mira a una presa, y supo que venía a hablar con ella del contrato. Supuso que la lo había leído.

"- Sakura... Terminé el contrato."

Ella no necesitaba que se lo dijera; ya lo sabía. Por la mirada que el joven le había dado, estaba segura.

"- Perfecto, Shaoran. Pero ahora estoy con mucho trabajo. Mañana, a la hora del almuerzo."

"- ¿Quieres que se me olvide?" – dijo él, mirándola fijamente. Ella se puso más firme e intentó mantener los ojos fijos en los de él, pero le resultaba complicado. Él continuaba con el lento escrutinio en su cuerpo. La respiración de Sakura había dejado de ser acompasada y tranquila. ¡Estaba con la evidencia en las manos! Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Mei Ling, que, aunque ellos no lo notaran, seguía ahí, parada.

"- No, pero de seguro tienes ¡un montón de cosas para hacer, muchísimos negocios que atender...! Yo, por mí parte, sí los tengo. Si no te molesta, tengo que llevarme... eh, esto. Que tengas un buen día, Li. Mei Ling." – dijo la castaña, tratando de salir de la cafetería. Pero Shaoran la sujetó del brazo.

"- Entonces, mañana, para almorzar. Te espero." – le dijo, susurrante. Ella se liberó, con un fuerte movimiento, del agarre del ambarino, y salió por la puerta. Estaba confundida, mareada, mal. Necesitaba un trago... Pero ¡no¡Nada de alcohol!

"- ¿Qué fue todo eso, Shaoran?"

"- Mei Ling, recuerdas a Ying Fa?"

"- Pues sí... ¿qué hay con ella¿No me vas a decir que ella es...?"

"- Oh, sí." – contestó el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. "- Es ella."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La noche se había cernido sobre la Corporación Kinomoto, y muy pocas almas quedaban en el edificio. Ella y los guardias de seguridad. ¿Quién más pensaría que había una mujer en una empresa desierta? Los guardias ya sabían que ella estaría toda la noche trabajando, y se habían mostrado preocupados, pero ella había negado y les había dicho que iba a estar perfectamente. Era una mujer muy capaz.

Ya eran más de las nueve de la noche, la cafetería debía cerrar para esas horas, a menos que hubiese alguien trabajando en la empresa, a causa de la rotura de alguna máquina, pero esperaba sinceramente que no fuera así. Aparte, en ese caso, los guardias le hubiesen avisado. O alguien. A ella no se le podían escapar ese tipo de cosas. ¡Claro que no!

Había adelantado todo y ya estaba por terminar con el último contrato, sólo un par de hojas más y ya. ¡Ah, la dulce vida! Aquella oficina había sido decorada por Tomoyo tan exquisitamente, que la prefería a su apartamento. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, los sofás eran de eco-cuero en el mismo color, y tenía cuadros con tonos rojos y tierra por todos lados. El escritorio era de algarrobo, y la silla reclinable era igual a como se ven en las películas. Había un mini-bar oculto detrás de un sillón que daba a una chimenea artificial y a los grandes ventanales por los cuales se observaba la ciudad de Japón, con una fabulosa vista a la Torre de Tokyo... Aquella torre fue en donde hizo su promesa, el día en que sus padres murieron...

**- - Flash Back - -**

"- Prometo, por mi corazón, que nunca jamás volveré a dejar que nadie me lastime. No volveré a amar, ni volveré a confiar en nadie. Nunca jamás volverán a hacerme daño, así tenga que volverme la mujer de hielo." – se prometió a sí misma, con lágrimas en los ojos.

**- - Fin flash back - -**

Se encontró a sí misma con lágrimas en los ojos. Los recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres y el abandono de su hermano agolparon su mente. Un poderoso llanto amenazaba con fluir de sus ojos, pero ella era más fuerte.

"- Lo prometí y lo sostengo, no dejaré que me lastime nadie ni nada, menos un recuerdo..." – se dijo en voz baja, limpiándose la cara.

Terminó de leer el contrato y de acotar todo lo que le parecía incorrecto. No era mucho. Generalmente, nunca lo era, pero no le gustaba meterse en negocios sin haber revisado previamente todos los detalles. Antes de equivocarse, prefería quemarse las pestañas leyendo. Y luego, si pasaba, pasaba.

Un poco más alegre y tratando de superar ese pequeño retroceso, sacó los sándwiches y la gaseosa del mini-bar, y se dispuso a consumirlos en su hermosa silla, con los pies arriba del escritorio perfectamente ordenado, cortesía de Tomoyo. Decidió poner música, y prendió su computadora para poder escuchar algunos temas que había bajado recientemente. Cosas que le hacían recordar a cuando aún era una adolescente. Simples detalles.

Se puso los auriculares, y desde ese momento, no notó nada más. Con los ojos cerrados, no vio la sombra en la puerta, y con la música sonando, no sintió el pequeño chirrido que siempre le avisaba que alguien entraba. Esa persona estaba tan lejos, que ni siquiera podía sentir el aroma de alguna colonia. No sintió como alguien se acercaba a su escritorio, hasta que le tocaron el pie, que estaba descalzo, y como ya saben, lo tenía arriba del escritorio. Enseguida reaccionó, abrió los ojos, se sacó los auriculares y pateó fuertemente para que esa mano no la siguiera rozando. Pero lo que vio la dejó aún más asustada.

"- Xiao Lang..." – dijo en un susurro. "- ¿Qué hace usted aquí¿Y a estas horas?"

"- Tranquilízate, Sakura. No voy a hacerte daño. Pensé que, ya que te quedaste a trabajar, podíamos discutir el contrato y mañana ir a almorzar, sin necesidad de hablar de negocios."

"- Aunque lo hiciéramos, Li... – y te aviso que no sucederá – yo siempre hablo de negocios. Míos, ajenos, que sé yo. Mi vida son los negocios, sé de ellos desde que tengo memoria." – dijo rápidamente. Se paró de su silla, y él observó lo bien que se veía. La blusa y la falda un poco desordenadas, descalza, lo que la hacía lucir más bajita; sus ojos verdes brillando confundidos y su cabello, que siempre llevaba alto, en un apretado rodete, barriéndole los hombros, lanzando destellos dorados a la luz de la lámpara del techo.

"- ¿Por qué no¿No sería más útil que desperdiciar el tiempo?"

"- Un almuerzo personal es desperdiciar el tiempo. Mi vida no necesita salir con nadie, Li. Ya tuve ese tipo de relaciones y no estoy particularmente interesada en mantenerlas ahora."

"- Oh, vamos... ¿Crees que te estoy ofreciendo sexo¡Sólo sería una salida entre amigos¿Me vas a negar que sales a almorzar con tus amigos¡Por favor! Conozco un poco a las mujeres..."

¿Mujeres? Así que hablando en líneas generales...

"- Pues¿sabe que? No me interesa salir con usted, ni como un amigo, porque no lo es. Y todos sus conocimientos sobre mujeres, conmigo valdrán un comino, porque no soy tan parecida a las mujeres que seguro frecuenta. Ahora, si me disculpa, quisiera terminar mi descanso para poder terminar con todo lo demás que tengo que hacer." – soltó ella, rápido, desesperado, tratando de marcar un poco del territorio que ese hombre estaba tratando de hacerle perder. Pero él seguía, ahí parado, intimidándola más. Se armó de coraje y siguió con su discurso. "- ¿Qué está tratando de hacer¿Intimidarme de alguna manera¡Pues sépalo! Estoy demasiado ocupada con todos los negocios internacionales que tiene esta empresa como para preocuparme porque un hombre, esta tratando de hacerme sentir inferior, Dios sabe con qué motivo. Soy una persona demasiado ocupada. Le agradecería profundamente que se retirara."

Pero él la seguía mirando con una ceja levantada. En su rostro había una mezcla de indiferencia, satisfacción e ironía. No parecían haberle afectado las palabras de la chica, ni tampoco la frialdad con la que las empleó. Estaba divertido.

"- ¿Qué¿Aún no lo entiendes?" – susurró él.

"- ¿Podría decirme que es tan divertido?" – gritó ella, nerviosa.

"- ¿No entendiste, verdad¿No me recuerdas, Saku? Soy yo, Shaoran. El chico de la playa." – dijo, cambiando su semblante irónico por uno más serio, pero igual de atemorizante para Sakura. Ésta respiró muy hondo y se sentó.

"- Disculpa, no sé quien te haya enviado a hacer esta mala broma. Se supone que eres Xiao Lang Li, el magnate más conocido de China, y que estás aquí para hacer negocios conmigo¿me equivoco¿Por qué vienes aquí, te paras y dices estas estupideces¿Es que no tienes nada que hacer¡Por favor!" – gritó. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y no creía poder soportar mucho más la tensión. "Dios aprieta pero no ahoga, Sakura. No lo olvides." Se repitió.

"- Bueno, Sakura, me temo que no me recuerdas. Quizás esto te refresque la memoria." – dijo el hombre, dando tres zancadas y parándose al lado de ella, quien no podía estar más sorprendida.

Y la besó.

Fue un besó rápido pero dulce. Como si temiese que alguien los encontrara y debiera ser una muestra rápida de afecto para no ser atrapados in-fraganti. Cuando se separaron, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

"- Espero que hayas recordado, Saku." – le dijo, y tan rápidamente como había entrado, salió, dejándola sola con sus sentimientos.

"- Oh Dios... ¿Qué acabo de hacer?" – se preguntó la castaña, tocándose los labios con la mano derecha, sorprendida de él, y si misma.

Le había correspondido.


End file.
